The Goblin King must return
by Kaori Himoru
Summary: COMPLETE! Jareth misses Sarah and his ruling suffers of that. Goblins plan something to get Jareth back to his old self. On one day Jareth hears that Sarah is kidnapped,and Sarah hears that Jareth is kidnapped. They both go on a journey to find eachother.
1. The Dream and a Reunion

This is my first fanfic. Read & review please! Be not too cruel! It's gonna be a long story and this is a little lousy way to start but it's something.

pretty pilot: tanx. I'm new so I didnt know. I changed it as you see. And you can't have Jareth. He's already my presiousss D (sorry, I just love that movie)

* * *

****

**'The Dream and a Reunion' Chapter 1**

"Love me, fear me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave," Jareth said. He reached out his hand to her. Sarah looked doubly. Should she take the hand? Should she stay here? No, said her mind.

"You have no power over me!" she said in a bitter voice. Jareth gasped. His world, his dreams fell apart. So did he. Jareth fell on the ground, his cloth swirling around him. He changed into an owl. He wanted to go away, his heart was broken.

"You have no power over me!" he heard again.

"No power!"

"No, no" Jareth screamed. He opened his eyes and found himself in him bed. His body was covered in sweat. His eyes filled with fear. It had been a year ago since Sarah had spoken these words. And still they hunted his mind. Still he had dreams about her, about that day. Why did she rejected him? What did he do wrong? Jareth had asked it many times to himself but he could not find it. Someone knocked at the door.

"Yes," asked Jareth.

"Breakfast sir," a voice said from behind the door.

"Come in," Jareth answered and with a swing of his arm the door opened. A small, female goblin walked in. She had a tray with the breakfast in both her hands.

"Where do you want me to put it my lord?" she asked.

"Just leave it on the desk please," Jareth answered with his face buried in his hands. He signed. The Goblin maiden put the tray on the desk and walked towards the door. She suddenly halted and looked at the sad King

"You had that dream again, did you Sir? She asked. Jareth looked up. His eyes met the goblin maiden's eyes. He did not answer but the maiden knew the answer already. She nodded.

"Maybe you should do something about it. Sitting here crying doesn't work you know." Jareth looked up.

"I know it doesn't work. Do you have any better ideas then? What do you thing? I have tried everything! You hear me! Everything!" Jareth screamed mad. The maiden shook her head. Then she walked out of the door. It was hopeless. The ones so proud and fierce Goblin King was now afraid of a mortal girl.

The Goblin maiden walked to the kitchen. There she went over to a group of other goblins. 

"And Markla, how is the King today?" one of them asked.

"Same as usual," the maiden answered.

"This girl is really a disaster for the kingdom," an other replied.

"The only disaster here is you," another said. Markla lifted her hands.

"Let's just wait. Maybe the King will feel better tomorrow."

-

"It's never good with you. You're such a spoiled child. And now, be quite. You will wake up Toby," Karen said in a harsh voice.

"It's always about Toby. You never say something nice to me," Sarah screamed. "I hate you. I hate you!" Sarah ran out of the dining room and up the stairs her room in. She slammed the door and fell on her bed. She cried.

"It's unfair!" she said between her snobs.

"But that's life," a small voice in her head said. Sarah whipped the tears of her face. That was true. Life was unfair. There was nothing to do about it. Sarah stood up.

"I need to relax," she thought. She took a book of the shelf. It was a small red book. 'Labyrinth'. Her favourite. She sat back on her bed and started to read. After a while her breathing calmed down and she grew quite. About an hour later she laid the book down. Sarah was bored. She wasn't in the mood to play with her costumes. She wanted to sit back and watch the TV but it seemed wiser not to go down for a while. Sarah signed. The book made her remind of Hoggle and Sir Didymus and Ludo. If she could only see them.

"If you ever need us," a voice in her head said. Sarah suddenly clearly remembered what Hoggle had said a year ago. She gave a little yell of happiness. Sarah ran to her make-up desk and sat in frond of the mirror.

"Hoggle. I need you," she whispered. The face of a happy Hoggle appeared in the mirror.

"You do?" it asked. Sarah nodded.

"What's the matter dear?" Hoggle's voice said from behind her.


	2. Questions

Tanx for the review. Didn't thought that anyone was going to read this crap. This chapter comes very soon but I was just very eager to write on.

I think the story is gonna be more a Jareth fanfic. It's not that I don't like Sarah but Jareth is a far more interesting char and I can do so much more with him.

* * *

**Chapter 2. "Questions" **

Jareth stood up from his bed. He quickly changed in his white shirt and black pair of trousers. Jareth looked at the food on the desk. He wished it away. He was not hungry. The Goblin King went outside. He went for a long walk trough his labyrinth. He had to get away from the Goblins. They stared at him like he was a intruder. But he wasn't! He was their King! Was he? Or was he really an intruder. Was he not the same King as before. There were some changes yes. He had tried to be friendlier to Hoggle and sir Didymus and Ludo. But that could not be it. Jareth sat down on a rock nearby. What did he have to do? Jareth stood up again. He walked on till he saw the Old Wise man. He was sitting on his throne.

"Oh watch your word. The Goblin King is coming," the bird Hat said.

"Oh shut up," the Wise man answered annoyed.

"Here he comes," the Bird hat continued, just ignoring the Wise man. Jareth walked over to the Wise man. He magical changed a crystal into a simple chair and sat down near the man and his hat.

"Good afternoon Wise man," Jareth said. "I wanted to talk to you. I need advise."

"Well of course you need advise. That's the only reason why people talk to us," the Bird hat answered sarcastic. Jareth and the Wise man gave him a deadly look.

"Sorry," mumbled the Bird hat. The Wise man coughed.

"I said I was sorry," the hat said.

"I wasn't talking to you," the man said.

"Well it looked like it" grumbled the Bird.

"But what is true, and what you think, is a completely different thing" said the Wise man a little mad. Jareth coughed. The Wise man and the Hat suddenly were quite again. They both stared at Jareth. Then the man started moving again.

"Ah yes. The Goblin King. What do you need," the Wise man said in a voice like nothing had happened. Jareth slightly frowned his eyebrow but answered anyway.

"Well as I said I need advise. I keep having dreams about Sarah. Every night again I am hunted by her last words. I just can't stand it. And my goblins look at me like I am a stranger. What have I done wrong Wise man?" Jareth said with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Well, I know who this Sarah is, but I can't help you with her. I do not know much about things like that. Maybe it is better to go to her friends. But I can help you a little with the Goblins." The wise man said.

"Why only a little? You are the Wise man," Jareth said in a disappointed voice.

"Because Sarah is a cause of the problem. If you have settled everything with Sarah, you will gain rest in your ruling. And I can't help you with Sarah," the Wise man answered while pointing a finger at Jareth. Jareth signed. It was not the answer he was hoping to get. But it was better then nothing. Jareth stood up and the chair disappeared.

"Thank you Wise man. I will follow you advise," He spoke and he walked away.

"Poor man," the wise man said.

"Yes, because he had to listen to your crap," the Bird said. The wise man just grumbled.

-

Jareth walked back to the castle. He shouldn't stay away too long. Those Goblins would make a mess of everything. But when Jareth returned to his throne room, everything was as he left it. There was no more mess as usual. The Goblins did it, to show their King some respect. He always complained about how messy it was so they cleaned it a little. But Jareth didn't care. He walked straight through the throne room to his bedroom. He left the Goblins in astonishment and anger. In his room, he sat in the window. Jareth stared at the red orange sky above the Labyrinth. The sun was going down and left the world in a glowing red light. He had been out for a long time. Jareth lifted his hand. A crystal appeared. Jareth played with the crystal. He let it roll over the back of his hand into his palm and back. Then, after a while, he stretched his hand into the open sky. The crystal flew out. It calmly floated along like a bubble in the open sky. Jareth followed the crystal with his eyes until it had disappeared beyond his sight.

-

"What's the matter dear?" Hoggle's voice said from behind her.

"Hoggle! I'm so glad you're here!" Sarah said and she gave Hoggle a big hug.

"Now now dear. I'm glad to see you too," Hoggle said between Sarah's arms. "Why did you need me?" He asked when Sarah released him.

"Karen has been mad at me. Again. I need something to cheer me up," she said.

"Well, there isn't much to tell. And I don't know any good jokes," said Hoggle. Sarah looked disappointed.

"Don't you really know anything?" Sarah said with big eyes. "Please." Hoggle looked at her eyes.

"Well alright. I could ask if Ludo and sir Didymus could come. Maybe they know something." said Hoggle. He walked over to the mirror.

"Just say you need them and they will come," said Hoggle like 2 plus 2 is 4. Sarah walked over next to Hoggle.

"Sir Didymus, Ludo. I need you," she said softly, nearly whispering.

"Sawah!"

"My Lady!" Sarah heard. She looked behind her. On her bed sat sir Didymus and Ludo stood next to it.

"Ludo! Sir Didymus!" Sarah said cheerful. "It's so good to see you guys." She gave both a hug.

"Sawah friend," Ludo grumbled, nearly squeezing Sarah between his big arms.

"My dear Lady. How I looked forward to see thee again," said Sir Didymus with a bow. Sarah smiled.

"What is thy reason to call upon us my Lady," Sir Didymus said in his usual old English accent.

"I was just bored and Karen has been mad at me again. I needed something to cheer me up so I called you guys," Sarah explained to the fox.

"Cheer up Sawah," Ludo grumbled, looking very puzzled.

"Well my dear Lady. Should we play a game of scrabble?" asked sir Didymus hopefully.

"No, I'm not in the mood for a game. Tell me what you have done last year when I was gone. Tell me about the Labyrinth," she said, looking with puppy-dog eyes at Hoggle. "Please?" Hoggle shook his head but told Sarah what the three companions had done anyway. Sarah was delighted to hear about the Goblins who were now afraid of Ludo (at this, Ludo gave Sarah a big smile), the old Wise man and his hat, about the junk lady and about everything else that happened.

".... Well, and then we decided to stay in the forest. We, I mean Ludo, build a house and we stayed there," Hoggle proud. Sarah smiled.

"You must have been very happy with Ludo. He could chase the Goblins away. You probably didn't have any troubles with Goblins I presume," Sarah laughed, imagining the small Goblins running away. Hoggle shook his head again.

"Indeed, the Goblins didn't bother us. But that is for a completely differed reason," Hoggle said.

"Yes dear Lady. The noble Goblin King ordered not to attack us. Very kind of him I must say," sir Didymus interrupted. Sarah looked puzzled.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"We don't know. But I must say," Hoggle whispered, creeping closer to Sarah. "That Jareth is not very well these days. He barely eats and sleeps. And when he wakes up, he is mad at everybody who he sees. And he spends his days wandering in the Labyrinth," he whispered, like he was afraid that Jareth would hear him.

"Well maybe his is just ill," Sarah tried to explain.

"No I don't think so. He has dreams every night from which he wakes up screaming. Dreams," Hoggle said soft. "About you." Sarah wanted to ask why and how, when suddenly a scream was hear from the first floor.

"Sarah! Toby is crying again! Try to calm him," Karen screamed from downstairs in her high voice.

"Do it yourself," Sarah screamed back.

"I do not tolerate this behaviour miss Williams. If you don't get here right now, you will not be allowed to go outside for the rest of the month!" Karen called mad. Sarah grumbled.

"Sorry guys. I got to go. Duty calls," Sarah said a little sad.

"It's alright. We will come back soon," Hoggle tried to comfort.

"We will see thee very soon my Lady," sir Didymus said charming.

"Ludo go?" asked Ludo, not understanding.

"Yes Ludo. But you will see me soon enough," Sarah said. She gave everyone a big hug. The three companions went back to the Labyrinth and left Sarah alone again.

"SARAH!" she heard Karen scream.

"I'm coming! I'm coming," answered Sarah and she ran to the screaming Toby.


	3. Rebellion and a Letter

It took a while, but here is a new chapter. My computer is broken down so I had to use my brother one who didnt want that.... **:p**

thank for all the reviews by the way!

Bree: I'm working on longer chapters!

Pretty Pilot: Karen is a BLEEEEP indeed! .

Draco's daughter: The part with the wise man and his had is my favourite!

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Rebellion and a Letter"**

A council was held by the Goblins. The most important ones gathered in the throne room to discuss the behaviour of their King. Jareth had left the castle to walk in the Labyrinth, so the Goblins could speak freely about him.

"I think we should get rid of that girl," one goblin said. The others nodded agreeing.

"I said she was a disaster," a Goblin said annoyed.

"Kill her!" another screamed.

"Yes! Kill!" all began to scream.

"Shop her head off!"

"Throw her in the Bog of eternal Stench!"

"Save the trouble and just get a new King!" all goblins started to scream. Some even began to fight, while others defended their ideas. In a corner a quite Goblin stood up, and walked to the middle of the room. He was different. He was smart.

"Why don't we kidnap her?" he said. Suddenly, the goblins grew quite.

"Kidnap her? But if the King would find out that we did it, he would send us all the Bog of eternal Stench," a small goblin said frighten.

"But what if he wouldn't find that out?" the first Goblin said, smiling evil. "We could say that she has moved and that she never wanted to see our King again. Then he would give up, and rule as great as he used to do." He smiled, and showed a pair of pointy little teeth.

"The plan sounds good Kranlar, but what if the girl will work against us? What if she betrays us all?" Another, croaked voiced goblin, asked.

"Do not worry my friend. Let me take care of everything and it will all go as we want it," Kranlar devilish smiled. All goblins nodded agreeing. Kranlar bowed.

"If you will excuse me I got some business to take care of," he said and walked away. When he was out of the throne room, his charming smile made place for a mad look on his face. "_Idiots_," he thought. "_Why are they satisfied with so little? When they can have so much more. Stupid Goblins. But I have been stupid too. Why did I promises them that I would kidnap the girl? There is no way that I can do that...unless ..._," a wicked laughter was heard throughout the castle. Kranlar had a plan.

-

Jareth returned from his walk in the Labyrinth. His face was still and sad, just as when he left in the morning. He walked through the throne room, and noticed nothing different. The Goblin had whipped out all traces of the council. Jareth walked on to his room, and sat in the window. He had thought of the words of the Wise Man today. He had to ask Sarah's friends to come, to give him the help he needed so much. Jareth stood up and walked to his desk. He took a beautiful black feather, ink and some parch, and wrote a letter to the three companions. When he was finished, he folded it and sealed it with wax. He waited till the wax had dried and went to the throne room. He sat on his throne, and coughed. The rumour of the Goblins grew quite.

"I have a letter here that needs to be delivered to Hogwart and his friends. I presume that you all know where he lives, do you?" he said. The Goblin nodded with frighten look in their eyes. The tone of the King was a little too sweet.

"Good. Now who wants to deliver this letter for me?" Jareth asked. It was awfully quite in the room. Jareth frowned his eyebrow.

"Nobody?" he asked. "May I know why?" he said in a scary sweet voice. The Goblins looked scared. But no one was so foolish to answer. Jareth coughed again. Finally, one Goblin was stupid enough.

"We're afraid of the big hairy monster," he said trembling with fear.

"The only monster here are you," Jareth laughed. "Now, as you were brave enough to tell me why you were afraid, I appoint you to bring this letter. And now go!" he yelled. The Goblin mumbled a nervous 'yes king' and ran off. After a minute or so, he returned, knowing that he had forgotten the letter. The received the letter from a mad looking Jareth and ran off again. Jareth signed. Then he walked to his room again, where he stared out of the window for the rest of the day.

-

It was a lovely day and Hoggle was working in the garden. He grumbled and pulled out some the weeds. Ludo was busy having a conversation with a rock nearby and sir Didymus was trying to learn Ambrosious to be brave. Hoggle grumbled at the weed and dropped the shovel on the ground.

"Useless. Stupid weeds. Who invented those things anyway?" he complained. He walked to a rock and settled down.

"Hoggle mad?" Ludo asked. Hoggle mumbled something in return. Ludo lifted his shoulders and went back to his rock. A sudden scream was heard. Sir Didymus an Hoggle looked up and saw that Ludo was grumbling and held a small goblin in his hand. It was screaming and kicking with his little legs.

"What does thy what of us Goblin?" sir Didymus asked. Hoggle gave the goblin a deadly look.

"Please don't harm me! Please! I am just a messenger!" the frightened goblin screamed.

"A messenger? For who?" Hoggle asked.

"Of the King. He wanted me to give you this," the goblin said while handing over the letter to Hoggle. Hoggle opened it and began to read. Ludo released the little goblin, who quickly ran away, and walked over to Hoggle.

"What does it say my good fellow?" sir Didymus asked.

"He wants us to come to the castle. Don't ask me why. He said that he wants to discuss some thinks," said Hoggle while lifting his shoulders. Ludo began to growl.

"Jareth bad!" he grumbled.

"Now, now. I think we should go. We mustn't avoid a challenge," the fox aid.

"It can't do must harm," said Hoggle.

"Ludo go to Jareth?" Ludo asked. Hoggle nodded and together they went to the castle.


	4. They have taken her Sire!

A very fast update! I really like this one. Especially the part in which Markla tells Jareth what she has heard. ( if ya wanna know what: read the story!). The kidnapping and searching part is about to begin now. And I am giving Markla a sort of Mother role for Jareth. Kranlar is by the way making big plans and he is not who he seems to be! But you will find that out later. Have fun reading!

Thanx Etre-loup de madame! One little question though: what does your name mean? My French isn't that good! .

* * *

**Chapter 4 "They have taken her Sire!"**

Kranlar had been a fool, he knew that, but there was no way back. Besides, a great plan was already forming in his mind. All he needed now were a couple of strong Goblins. He walked out of the castle, hooded and cloaked, and to the bar in the Goblin city. It was a small and dirty house and it looked like it had been made out of junk. The bar was filled with small tables and a bar and it was a dark and damp place, filled with robbers, thieves and others, who's job had no name. The place was crowded and Kranlar carefully had to slip through the crowd. Even he didn't want to make these guys angry. Kranlar stepped over a sleeping body and called the barkeeper.

"I need a couple of strong Goblins," Kranlar whispered. He was familiar with the ways of these man. The barkeeper came closer to Kranlar until they where nearly nose to nose.

"How strong?" he asked.

"Strong enough to kidnap someone," Kranlar answered. The barkeeper nodded.

"I know some, but they want a lot of gold," he said. Kranlar had expected that. He took out a well filled, leather purse and showed it to the barkeeper. He nodded.

"The guys in the back are the ones who you need," he said. Then he returned to a dark corner on the other side of the bar and continued with other business. Kranlar walked over to the three rough looking Goblins. As soon as they spotted them, they stood up, looking big and rough, and began to growl.

"Who are you?" the biggest one asked.

"My name is of no service to you, but this is," Kranlar said while holding out the purse. The three fell silent for a moment, but soon recovered. They were quite used to this.

"What must we do?" another asked, without further asking questions.

"I want you to kidnap someone. But not here. I will need to take you to the Castle to explain certain things," Kranlar spoke. The Goblin trio nodded. They had experience in that. Together, the four walked to the castle.

-

Near the door to the Throne room, Markla was shivering. She heard the plan to kidnap Sarah. Her small body was trembling with anger. How dared they to betray their King! Her fists were clenched. She had to tell the him. She had to tell the king what the Goblins where up to.

"Markla! Come here to help with the dinner. Now!" someone from the kitchens yelled. Markla protested, but it had no use. Sighing, she ran to the kitchens. She worked twice as fast as usual and was soon finished. Quickly she ran back to the hall. Suddenly she saw Kranlar and Goblins, who she did not know, coming around the corner. Markla quickly hid behind another corner and stopped to listen.

"That went great. When will we get the money?" a voice asked.

"Soon," Kranlar answered shortly. "When you are completely finished. Not sooner."

Then the voices fades as they stepped away from Markla. Markla was shocked. She was too late. They had already kidnapped the Girl. But they were not jet finished. Maybe she still had time to tell the King, so that he could save her. As fast as she could, she ran to Jareth's bedroom.

-

Jareth looked out of the window. He sighed. There was no hope left in his body nor in his eyes. They just stared blankly out of the window, waiting for a sign of Hoggle. A sudden knock on the door woke him from his thoughts.

"Please open my King. Please open up!" he heard a female voice saying. There was another knock on the door, this time more urgent. "Please open the door Sire!" Jareth stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw Markla, shivering and with a tear rolling over her cheek. Her usually quite tidy knot had fallen apart and her cheeks were red of anger.

"What has happened?" Jareth asked concerned. Markla was one of the few Goblins he really liked.

"It's terrible Sire! You have to act quickly!" Markla said urgent. Jareth took her in the room and closed the door.

"What? What has happened?" he asked again. Markla looked at the King with deep, grieving eyes.

"They have taken her Sire. The Goblins have kidnapped the Girl," she said with a hollow voice. Jareth said nothing. He stood there, staring in the deep, thoughts racing through his mind. He suddenly felt hopeless. Weak and powerless like a new born baby. He fell on his knees. His eyes turned into a deep grey, like a empty, heavy storm. His kips sealed. He did not understand. Why? Why did they kidnap her? Why her? The grey in his eyes got suddenly darker, the storm heavier, no longer filled with nothing. They were now filled with hate. He suddenly let out a great, roaring scream. He felt no more hope, love nor pain. Just anger, for they had taken him away the only thing that he really cared about. They had taken his Sarah! He let out another scream filled with anger. Then he felt a small hand on his shoulders. Jareth stopped and looked around. Markla now stood in front of him, looking a little scared. Jareth looked away.

"I- I'm sorry," he mumbled. He stood up and sat down on his bed. Markla quickly followed him, like a mother dog watching her puppy carefully. Jareth breath was heavy. He buried his face in his hands. Markla briskly pushed them away.

"My King. I heard them say that they were not jet completely finished. Maybe you can still reach the Girl before they will harm her. You must try!" Markla said firm. Her big eyes looked straight at the king. He turned his head away.

"But where to search? And who to punish?" Jareth asked.

"I only know that Kranlar is the leader Sire," Markla said. Jareth's face suddenly grew pale. His mouth formed a straight line and his eyes looked angry.

"Kranlar," he repeated. He remembered the smart Goblin. And he had known that he was up to something. He knew Kranlar well and Kranlar knew Jareth too, a little too well. He had known about Sarah and kidnapped her. But why? Jareth knew where he could find Sarah. Resolute he stood up and walked to his closet.

"Sire?" Markla asked concerned. Jareth took a dark, heavy cloak and swung it around his shoulders.

"I am going to search for Sarah. Do not tell to anyone that we have spoken each other! If Kranlar will find out that I am gone, he will take Sarah away again," he said briskly. Markla nodded but with a frightened look in her eyes. Jareth walked to the window.

"Be careful," Markla said. Jareth stopped and turned his head around.

"I will," he said softly. They looked in each others eyes. For a moment, Jareth felt like he was looking at his mother. Then he turned around again, changed into an owl and flew out of the window, to the Labyrinth.

-

Kranlar looked sour.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. The Goblin trio began to laugh.

"That's what we always do. Just hit the guard and then sneak in the castle. Works great!" one said proud. The others smirked.

"That went great," the fat one laughed. "When will we get the money?" he suddenly asked. Kranlar rolled his eyes.

"Soon," Kranlar answered shortly. "When you are completely finished. Not sooner." The Goblins smiled. This was going to be a peace of cake. It was like hitting a guard out of conscience.


	5. the Kidnapping of Jareth

Hey everybody! thanxfor the review Moonjava! Not a really long chapter now. I'm going to tell something about Istosar Samuel. He's the bad guy of the whole story. Who he is and what he did, is in this chap. So start reading!

* * *

Sir Didymus looked angry and Ambrosious.

"No Ambrosious! We are not there jet! And thy must stop being such a coward," he said. The dog gave a small bark and throttled on. Following the fox was Ludo and after him came Hoggle. Together they were about to enter the Goblin City. This time, the iron guard did not appear, and with Ludo at their side, Hoggle and sir Didymus could walk freely through the city without being bothered by the Goblins. When they reached the Castle, they saw two guards laying on the ground.

"Sleeping whilst they have duty. They are not worthy of their King," sir Didymus said, waving his staff. Hoggle walked over to the two Goblins.

"They are not sleeping. By the look of that helmet, they have been hit out of conscience," Hoggle said. He lifted his shoulders.

"Not my problem. Let's move on," he continued careless. He walked to the gates and knocked on the door.

"Open up you lazy creatures. The king wants to see us!" he yelled. Sir Didymus started to attack the door with his staff.

"Open up cowards!" he screamed. Finally, a small goblin opened the door a little bit. He peaked thought the small opening. When his eyes passed Ludo, he let out a little yip and fainted. Ludo pushed the heavy doors open and stepped inside.

"Unloyal beasts. Thy are all not worthy your King," the Fox said. He gave Ambrosious a soft kick in his sides and moved on. Hoggle had been here before and walked straight to the Throne room. The Goblins around them were smart enough not to bother them. When they entered the great room, they saw that Jareth was not there. Hoggle walked over to the Goblin closes to him and set his arms to his middle.

"Where is Jareth? We are supposed to meet him here," he said while looking dangerously to the poor Goblin.

"H-He is in h-h-his r-room," the trembling Goblin said. He then, just like all the others, let out a girlish scream and ran of as fast as his little legs could carry him. Hoggle sighed.

"Well. It looks like we have to find Jareth ourselves," Hoggle said and he walked to the small passage on the right of the Throne. The three companions then entered a large corridor. They passed several doors then they followed the stairs up and came to another corridor, very similar to the first. Ludo grumbled. They moved on. Following the similar corridors and stairs, they got lost.

"My, it is like a Labyrinth in here," Sir Didymus said.

"Ludo confused," Ludo growled.

"Just his style," Hoggle murmured. They followed the corridor and suddenly, Ludo bumped into a small, female Goblin, who looked rather tired and confused.

"Ah! Finally someone living!" Hoggle said. He walked over to the scared looking Goblin. He stopped right in front of her and put his arms in his waist.

"Where is Jareth?" he said. The eyes of the Goblin grew big and her small body began to tremble even more.  
"Where is Jareth?" Hoggle repeated, a little more briskly. The female Goblin kept her mouth shut.

"Where Jareth?!" Ludo suddenly yelled. He picked up the Goblin maiden by the back of her dress with one hand and looked angry at her. The maiden shook her head, like trying to wake up from a nightmare, and then looked at Ludo.

"I-I don't know," she said frightened. Ludo let out a growl. He showed his big teeth. Then the Goblin pointed with a trembling hand to the door of Jareth's bedroom. Ludo let the maiden down and walked over to the heavy doors. The Goblin Maiden fell on the floor. _They will find out. They will see, and Kranlar will know. Please forgive me Jareth. Forgive me for breaking our promise,_ Markla thought snobbing.

Hoggle knocked on the door.

"Jareth open up. Sir Didymus, Ludo and I are here to see you," he yelled. No answer.

"Maybe the king is asleep," Sir Didymus suggested. Ludo chuckled. He gave the door a great push and the doors swung open.

"Sire?" sir Didymus said. He walked inside. After a short search, they concluded that Jareth was not here.

"Where is he?" said Hoggle a little mad. "We'd better get going. Maybe it is a trap."

"But what about the King? He is waiting for us," the fox sputtered.

"If it is really important, he will contact us again. Let's go," said Hoggle. They walked out of the room.

"Strange that the King left without even leaving a message to the servants," sir Didymus remarked. The same thought had already occurred to Hoggle's mind.

"Strange indeed. Maybe we should question that Goblin Maiden a little more," Hoggle said. "I got the feeling she knows more than she tells." He muttered under his breath. When they reached the place they had left the Markla, they found out that she had already left.

"Goblin gone," Ludo grumbled.

"We'll ask the other Goblins then where Jareth has gone to," Hoggle said. They moved on. After getting lost a couple of times and a lot of unspeakable words from Hoggle, the trio finally found the throne room again. The room was very empty, for most of the goblins had heard Ludo coming. The few ones remained were glued to the floor of fear.

"Jareth's gone. Where is he?" Hoggle said suddenly. The Goblin near to Hoggle let out a little yip.

"Sir Hoggle asked something to thee. Answer him unloyal beast," sir Didymus threatening. He waved dangerously with his staff, smashing a nearby vase. "Where is thy King?" he yelled.

"Brother calm down," Ludo hushed. An extreme idiot, and fat, Goblin was suddenly stupid enough to commend on Hoggle's question.

"The King is gone?" he said, looking vaguely out of his eyes.

"Yes," Hoggle answered shortly. There was a great silence. Then all of a sudden, all goblins panicked. They ran as fast as they could, tripping over others feet several times, to the gates of the castle and locked themselves into their little houses.

"Run!"

"This is the end of the world!"

"I want my mummy!"

"What is going on?" Hoggle asked confused. "It's just Jareth!"

One of the Goblins walked over to Hoggle.

"The King is kidnapped!" he screamed.

"Kidnapped?" Hoggle repeated.

"Yes. By Istosar Samuel. He used to be a boy but was wished away by his parents. The King turned him into a Goblin, as nobody wanted to challenge the Labyrinth for him. Samuel got furious and wanted to take revenge on his parents by practising dark arts, but the King stopped him and took everything from him away. Samuel then got mad at the King and swore to take revenge. Then he disappeared and he didn't come back. At first me were very afraid and when the Girl defeated the King we thought it was Samuel in disguise, but it wasn't. But now he is really back," the goblin told them a little hysterical.

"What makes you say that Jareth has been kidnapped by this Samuel? It could be anybody!" Hoggle argued. The goblin shook his little head.

"Nah. The King doesn't have any enemies, and when he does, he usually easily gets rid of them. But Samuel escaped him on some way," he said. Hoggle looked confused. The proud and fierce King was now kidnapped and his kingdom was in chaos. How? When? Who? Questions raced through Hoggle's mind. Then Sarah through his thoughts. She ought to know, she could help. He knew that Sarah said she hated him, but that it was not completely the truth. Quickly he turned around and faces the Fox and Ludo.

"Sarah," he said shortly. The two nodded. Leaving the commotion and panic in the Goblin city behind, they made their way to Sarah's room.


	6. Back to the Labyrinth

Again thanx for he review Moonjava, and Prinsess of Rivendell too ofcourse. It took quite a long while before this chap came, but I had a terrible writersblock. My thousend apolosies for that.

* * *

**Chapter 6. 'Back to the Labyrinth'**

Sarah sat behind her make up table. Furiously, she combed her hair. Her face looked angry. It was so unfair! She never did anything right, whatever she tried it was always wrong!

Karen had been yelling at Sarah again. This time for the most idiotic reason Sarah had ever heard of. Sarah had a tiring day and when dinner was served, she had looked lazy at her food. Karen then nearly went berserk! She had yelled that Sarah was a good for nothing because she had been staring uninterested at her dinner. Sarah tried to explain but it made Karen even more mad.

"Making up excuses! Why don't you just tell the truth? But no, you probably think you are too good for it don't you? Lazy child. All you can do is telling Toby nonsense about Labyrinths and 'Goblins'. Useless git," Karen had yelled. Sarah then had run to her room, crying. Sarah fell silent. She could hear mumbling downstairs. Probably dad trying to convince Karen that Sarah didn't mean to insult her. Sarah sighed. _No use dad. She won't_ _believe you anyway._ Sarah stared at her reflection in the mirror. She saw her own face, red of anger, and the room behind her. It was a messy room which looked like there were too much stuff for one room. On the wall hung posters of Fantasy creatures and the collection of teddy bears, of which one was missing. The floor was covered with cloths and other junk. Her bed was as she left it in the morning: messy, and her pillow laid somewhere in a corner. The only clean and tidy spot on the entire room was the make-up table. On that, there was a collection of Sarah's most beloved objects. One was a little music box with a princess in a beautiful white dress. There was a doll of a fox, strangely dressed and a little red book, entitled "Labyrinth". The only normal thing on the overfull little desk was a photograph of Sarah's family. It stood there for little Toby and her father, but the fake smile of Karen was there as well. Karen's face immediately brought Sarah back to senses. Sarah pulled a nasty face at the picture and stared at the mirror again. Suddenly, her face was replace by the face of Hoggle.

"Hoggle?" said Sarah unbelieving. She blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but Hoggle's face was still there. Then it disappeared and reappeared behind her, together with sir Didymus and Ludo. Sarah smiled.

"Hoggle! You come at a great time. Karen has been angry again and I…" Sarah stopped abruptly when she saw the faces of her friends. "What's wrong?" she asked. Hoggle looked sad at her.

"Sarah. Something terrible has happen in the Goblin City," Hoggle said.

"What is it then?" Sarah asked a little shocked.

"It's Jareth. He…he's been kidnapped Sarah," Hoggle said sadly. Sarah did not believe her ears. Jareth? Kidnapped? Sarah knew Jareth as a proud and fearless man. How was it possible that he was kidnapped? She thought it hard to imagine that the King of the Goblin City was taken away for some reason.

"What has happen?" she asked her friends.

"We don't really know," Hoggle answered. He told her what had happen only such a short time ago. About the letter, the maiden, and last of all about the Goblins in the Throne Room. "He said that Jareth had been kidnapped by Istosar Samuel, a boy who wanted to take revenge to his parents by practising dark arts. His parents didn't want to run the Labyrinth for him. Jareth stopped the boy and turned him into a Goblin. But then Samuel wanted revenge to Jareth. But he disappeared and wasn't seen ever since. But now he is back," Hoggle concluded his story. Sarah was silent. She hated Jareth for what he had done to her, but she grieved for his disappearance. An image of Jareth, tied up, wounded, struggling for his life, came in Sarah's thoughts. Blood was dripping down from his mouth and his eyes were closed of pain. She tried to put the thought out of her head but it kept hunting her mind.

"Sawah?" Ludo grumbled. He walked over to her and gave her a clumsy hug.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Hoggle asked concerned. He laid his hand on hers. Sarah looked at her friends.

"Hoggle. Can you take me to the Goblin City?" Sarah asked suddenly. Hoggle nodded confused.

"Actually only Jareth is allowed to do that, but since he…I think he will allow this exception," Hoggle said quickly. Sarah nodded.

"Then take me to the city. I want to search for Jareth," Sarah said resolute. Hoggle wanted to make an objecting comment, but he decided that it wouldn't help anyway.

"My dearest lady. I shall come with thou and search for yon King," sir Didymus said.

"Ludo help Sawah too," Ludo grumbled. Hoggle shrugged.

"I'll guess I will have to come as well," he mumbled. Sarah hugged him.

"Let's go then," Hoggle said. Together they walked to the mirror.

"Hold on tight. I'm not as good as Jareth is," Hoggle said. He grabbed her hand and with a great flash they were gone.

The door of Sarah's room flew open.

"If I have to call you again I…" Karen abruptly stopped. "Sarah?" She looked around, but Sarah has gone.

-

Jareth flew over the widely spread Labyrinth. His eyes searched for any trace of Sarah, or Kranlar. At the thought of Kranlar, Jareth let out a hoot. He hated him, ever from the beginning on. The Goblin had always been a trouble in Jareth's hands. But now he was even worst then ever. Jareth let out another loud hoot. He noticed that he was tired, and landed in the Labyrinth. He changed back into his human form. Jareth leaned back against the wall of the maze. His breath was heavy. The soft breeze that blew though the maze made Jareth's fair hair flutter in the blue sky, and he closed his grey eyes for a moment to catch his breath again. All morning he had been flying over the Labyrinth, but not a sight of Sarah, nor Kranlar. His hearth was weary, and he began to loose hope in his quest. Jareth sighed deep. He had waited for Sarah so long, but now, she was in the hands of Kranlar. Jareth didn't know what Kranlar's purpose was, but he knew that Sarah had to be helped.

After a short break, Jareth changed back into his owl form again. He flew up, but was suddenly stopped by some sort of roof. With a loud hoot, Jareth tried to fly around it, but again he bumped against some sort of glass roof. Jareth landed, and became a human again. There was clearly a sort of net over the Labyrinth, which allowed Jareth to enter, but not to return.

"What is this?" he mumbled, frowning at the sky.

"A magical roof of course. Never seen one?" a voice said from behind. Other voices laughed.


	7. The Guards and the Goblins

A quick update. Tanx Rosakara13, Velo and Prinsess of Rivendell. Little question to Prinsess though: what do you mean with asap? I'm not realy fermiliar with these kind of abbriviations. **:D**

* * *

**Chapter 7 'The Guards and the Goblins'**

Kranlar walked over to the chair next to the table. It just fitted, together with two more chairs, a bed and a small cupboard, in the small room. This was Kranlar's own room.

"So, you know now what to do?" he said. The three hired Goblins nodded.

"Go to the house, kidnap the girl, and bring her to you," the biggest, and clearly the leader, said. Kranlar sat back on the small chair against the stone wall. He smiled. This was all going exactly according to his plan. He took the glass of red wine and sipped.

"Good, good. Now go, and don't dare to return before you have the girl," he spoke careless. "Alive," he added, with a deadly glare at the three Goblins, who had grabbed their weapons. The three grumbled, and walked out of the room, leaving a devilish smiling Kranlar behind.

-

Sarah fell with a loud bang on the ground. She quickly stood up and looked around. Her friends were not next to her, as she expected.

"Hoggle? Sir Didymus? Ludo?!" Sarah yelled. No answer. Sarah suddenly noticed that she didn't saw the full view over the Labyrinth, nor that she was in the Goblin city.

"Hoggle! If I get you, you'll be sorry!" Sarah yelled against the dirty black walls of the Labyrinth surrounding her. She let out a scream. From all places she'd had to land here. Sarah looked around, in search for anything she'd recognise, but nothing. Sarah screamed again, and slammed her hands against the wall.

"Hé! 'Allo! Watch what you're doin'. Oh! It's you 'gain." A tiny voice said from behind Sarah. She turned around and saw the blue worm sitting in a ridge.

"You again ain't it?" On a brick sat the small, blue worm with a red shawl. Sarah bowed till she was on the same level as him.

"Good to see you're still alright. Watcha doin' here?" it asked.

"I need to get to the Goblin city. But we can't find a opening," Sarah said.

"Again? You must like a challenge hé? Goin' into that labyrinth. But you ain't looking right. But why don't you come to see the mippits now eh? You can have a nice cup o' tea," the worm continued.

"Could you tell me where there is a opening?" she asked not really interested in, whatever they were, the mippits.

"Right over there," the worm said, and it pointed his little head on the direction of the wall on the other side. "_Déjà vu"_ thought Sarah.

"Thanks! You're such a great help," she said to the worm, smiling. Sarah stood up and walked to the wall. Still a little scared, she walked right through, what she thought was, a wall. Sarah gave the worm a swift 'goodbye' and then ran to the left corridor, again in the opposite direction of the Goblin city.

-

"A magical roof of course. Never seen one?" a voice said from behind. Other voices laughed. Jareth turned around and saw two big shields, with behind those, four dog-like creatures. Jareth walked over to the shields.

"You know what that was?" he asked. The upper red dog nodded.

"Well?" said Jareth annoyed, waiting till one of them gave an explanation.

"Well what?" the bottom blue one asked.

"What do you want?" the upper blue one said. Jareth now got angry. He didn't have the time for this.

"Tell me what that is or I'll throw you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth said, pointing at the blue shield while looking straight at the creatures. To Jareth's surprise, they laughed.

"To the Bog of Eternal Stench?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"He must think he is the Goblin King!" the dogs bursted out with laughter again.

Jareth sighed annoyed.

"I AM the Goblin King," he said calm between the laughter of the dogs. The creatures were all of a sudden quite. They gulped unanimous and smile nervous.

"We are terribly sorry…" the bottom red dog said.

"Never mind that. Just tell me what that thing was," Jareth said in his usual arrogant tone.

"That was a magical roof."

"Has been here since the beginning of time."

"How do you know?"

"I don't." All laughed again. Jareth cleared his throat. _"As soon as I'm on the throne again, remember to punish these idiots"_ he thought. The upper red dog apologised.

"Keeps the visitors in so that the only way out is running the Labyrinth," he explained shortly. Jareth looked dark at the sky. He had to run his own Labyrinth. This was keeping him from Kranlar and Sarah ever longer. It all had to stop soon.

"Does any of you know how I get to the castle again?" he asked arrogant.

"The only way out of here is to try one of these doors," the bottom red one said.

"One of them leads to the Castle in the centre of the Labyrinth and the other one leads to.."

"pumpumpumpum"

"Certain death!" the upper blue one exclaimed. The others let out a big "oeh!" and grinned.

"And which one leads to the Castle?" Jareth asked, unknowing about this entire ceremony.

"We can't tell you. You can only ask one of us," the upper blue dog said.

"But we should warn you that one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies."

"He always lies."

"I don't!"

"What a lie!"

The bottom two laughed again. Jareth sighed. He wasn't good at thing like this. Finally he walked over to the blue upper dog. He conjured a crystal.

"I don't have time for this, so just let me pass this door," he said, while holding the crystal very close to the dog. "Or I'll send you all to the Bog of Eternal Stench."

The dog gulped and ordered the bottom one to move. Jareth pushed the heavy door open and walked through the gate. Without spending one more word to the dogs, he closed the door behind him and walked through the corridor. He was thinking about his Sarah, and stopped only just in time before the hole in the floor. Jareth looked down and saw all sorts of hands under him. He faintly remembered that he had seen Sarah fall through them and ending up in the oubliette when he'd looked into his crystal a year ago. Jareth didn't want to end up in the oubliette, so with a small run-up he jumped over the hole. Jareth followed his path and smiled, very pleased with himself. _"If you want to have me Kranlar, then you should get me first,"_ he thought.

-

The three Goblins, who Kranlar had hired, sat behind a bush. The stared at the white house on the corner of the road. It was exactly as Kranlar had described. This was the house in which the girl lived, who they had to kidnap.

"When will we strike?" The smallest Goblin said. He looked with his red eyes at the Leader.

"When night falls," the fat Goblin answered. The third Goblin, a long and thin one, with a stretched mouth like a bird and teeth like a shark, grumbled.

"Why wait? I wanna go back to the bar. I'm thirsty," it whined. The Leader slammed him in the face.

"You won't! First the girl, then back to the bar," he yelled. The long Goblin remained silent for the rest of the time.

Hours passed slowly, but eventually night fell. The three Goblins walked from behind the bushes to the house on the other side of the road. With some Goblin tricks and a bit of cursing, they climbed in the tree next to Sarah's room. When they were up, they peered in, but saw no one.

"Bu she is not in her room! Where is that lousy girl?!" A high woman's voice screamed form in. The Goblins growled.

"I hope that she isn't the one we need to kidnap. She'll scream the entire Labyrinth together with that voice," the small Goblin said. The door in Sarah's room suddenly opened and a man and a woman stepped in. The Goblins quickly his in the leafs and watched the two people.

"She has run off!" the woman screamed. "She's not here, not downstairs, she's nowhere!"

"Clam down Karen. Sarah probably had a good reason to go. Let's look around. See if we can find a note of her or something," the man said. He laid his hands on the shoulder of the furious woman and walked over to the desk.

The Goblins in the mean while, had climbed out of the tree.

"The girl is gone," the long one said.

"The boos is gonna kill us!" the small Goblin said frightend.

"But we can't find her here, and so we can't bring her to him," the fat leader interrupted. He walked to the bushes again.

"Lets just go. There's nothing to find here anyway," he said.

"But what about the boss?" the small Goblin asked.

"We'll just tell him. And if he isn't kind to us…" the fat Goblin pulled his axe out of the belt and let his short fingers run over the cold metal. "We'll make him kind." He said with a grin.


	8. Some People never learn

An update as fast as I could (on demand of Princess of Rivendell). It's nearly x-mas holiday on school (already a merry x-mas to everyone) so I will have a lot of time to write new parst. I already know how this story will end and it will not be as you all will expect it. evil grin But that is for later.

I have followed your advise about the action For the Love of Literature. The first part with Kranlar is pretty exiting I think.

and again thnx Moonjava. :-)

and also my special thanx is in a hollywood-mood to Princess of Rivendell. This chapter was pretty ASAP.

* * *

**Chapter 8 'Some people never learn'**

Kranlar sat in his chair. The glass of wine was empty and he stared out of the window with unseeing eyes. His mind was forming ideas, scheming and thinking carefully over the entire plan he had made. He let out a great sigh and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it a little. He peeked but saw no one coming. Kranlar closed the door again. He'd expected the three Goblins to be here by now. They would bring the girl and then, he would have the power. Power over the King, and power over the entire Labyrinth. Kranlar smiled devilish. Suddenly, some one knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kranlar said. The door opened at the three hired Goblins entered the small room. Kranlar looked around, but saw only the three Goblins, no girl.

"Where is the girl?" he demanded. The smallest Goblin shrugged.

"We don't know," it said.

"How do you mean: 'we don't know'," Kranlar said angry. "I told you where it was you fools!" he yelled. The Goblin leader grumbled.

"We know, and we've been there, but she wasn't there. We heard two adults saying she'd run away," he said. Kranlar's breath was heavy. He hadn't counted on this. The girl was gone. What to do now? He suddenly had a idea. Even if he didn't have her, he had to pretend that he did. The other Goblins would make a fool out of him if they found out that he'd failed. And Jareth would most likely kill him if he found out what he'd tried to do. Kranlar stood up from his chair and walked to the three Goblins.

"Listen idiot, you have not jet ruined everything. We've got to pretend that we have captured the girl and that she is hidden in the Labyrinth. I will act like all is going as it should have, while you are…" Kranlar wanted to say, but he was suddenly interrupted by the Goblin leader.

"Hold on. We are not doing anything," he said with a deep voice. The small one nodded.

"Do it yourself," he yelled. They took their axes and clubs and walked slowly at the poor Kranlar.

"What are you doing?" he said frightened. His eyes grew big at the sight of the big weapons coming so close to him. A drop of sweat rolled over his head. He wasn't used to weapons so close to himself. He stepped back and fell on the bed. The long Goblin wickedly smiled.

"We want one thing…no, two, before 'we' will do anything," he said laughing.

"What is it?" Kranlar asked.

-

Hoggle, Ludo and sir Didymus landed in the Goblin city. Around them, Goblins ran screaming away and Hoggle smiled, very pleased with himself.

"Well, that went better then I thought. See Sarah, I…" he looked around, but didn't saw Sarah.

"Erm…Sarah? Where are you?" he said. Sir Didymus had also noticed the disappearance (or rather the not appearing) of Sarah.

"My Lady?" he said with a small voice.

"Sawah?" Ludo grumbled. But no one answered.

"Drat, I must have lost her on the way here. Let's try again," Hoggle said. And with a flash, the three companions were gone again.

-

Sarah followed the yellow stones and soon found the direction indicator with all the hands. She choose the one she'd picked out last time as well. Sarah could of course take another one, and hope that rood was faster to the Castle, but Sarah decided that she would play save and take the (maybe slower) route, but at least the one she knew. Not following the red marks she had drawn on the stones a year ago, Sarah walked passed several ways, trying to remember the road as exactly as possible. She looked around and saw a small passage, ending in a small plain. In that plain stood two big shields. A red and a blue one. Behind the shields were two doors.

"Oh no! Not again!" Sarah said. But she knew she had to pass them, so she knocked on the red shield. Four heads popped up and looked bewildered around.

"Who? What is it?" the first head said.

"Hé! Look who's here!" the bottom blue one exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Couldn't get enough of us?" The four dogs laughed.

"Not really," Sarah mumbled. But still she was still happy to see the grinning creatures, for she now knew she had followed the right track. She walked over to the blue and red shields.

"I have to pick one door again don't I?" Sarah said, before any of the Dogs could say a word.

"Yep, and you know: One..."

"Of you always lies, and one of you always tells the truth. I know, I know," Sarah said annoyed. She leaned back against one of the walls and frowned. She had to come up with a better question this time. Sarah stood there for a while, thinking hard. Then she jumped up and walked to the blue shield.

"If I would pass this door," she pointed at the door behind him. "Would I then end in an oubliette?" she asked. The dog's head looked puzzled. He looked at the other blue dog.

"I think you wouldn't," he said unsure. Sarah smiled.

"Then you're the one who always lies and he is the one who always tells the truth!" She said merry. "This is great!" Then she walked to the red dog.

"Is this the door to certain death?" she asked. The red dog answered with yes, against Sarah's expectations.

"It does?" she asked.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" the said laughing. "_If dieing in an oubliette isn't the worst…"_ Sarah gulped. Quickly decided, she choose the door behind the blue shield. After a swift goodbye she passed the door. Sarah smiled with the idea that she had become smarter. She wouldn't have thought about asking about the oubliette before. If she only knew then she…

Sarah's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she fell with a scream through the hole in the ground. Sarah yelled, and was again caught by the helping hands.

"Could you please lift me up again?'" Sarah asked politely. A hand-face shook his head.

"Not before you have seen what is under here," it said.

"I have and I don't want back into the oubliette!" Sarah yelled.

"Such rudeness," one face said. With a lot of laughter they let go of Sarah. She screamed, and was grabbed by the hands again.

"Who said there was an oubliette down?" a face asked very friendly.

"This Labyrinth always changes you know," another said with a croaky voice.

"Maybe this time it will lead you right to the Castle," again another deep voiced hand-face said. Sarah looked doubting at the hands.

"It could?" she asked them.

"Yes, it might," the last face said. Sarah doubted, but the knowledge of the door in the oubliette which could lead her out of all, gave the final conclusion.

"Then I want to go down," she said resolute. The hands laughed.

"She chose down!"

"And down she goes!" Sarah looked frightened at the hands.

"Not wrong again?" she said.

"Too late!" they laughed, and they let go of Sarah.


	9. Failing Plans

Another as-quick-as-possible-update. Again thanx to Prinsess of Rivendell and aslo to Rosakara13 and to LadySorrow.

To answer your question LadySroow: no, that wasn't the end. I just ment that I had already thought of a nice way to end it all. I like a strange ending of a stoy, but tha would be too strange, even for me.

Back to the story itself. Kranlar is getting really moody now (you would too, with those Goblins around). There will be some things in this chap anbout Kranlar and Istosar Samuelwhich you will not understand. But just wait, it will all get clear in the end. I haven't written about Jareth here, but I promise that he will be back in the next chap.

* * *

**Chapter 9. 'Failing Plans'**

Kranlar looked nervous around, from one face to the other. The three Goblins grinned with their filthy teeth at him in an impish way.

"What is it?" Kranlar asked. The smallest Goblin laughed.

"First of all: Stop calling us stupid and idiots. We don't like that," he said, while he poked with his club in Kranlar's stomach. Kranlar nodded.

"Yes yes. And what more?" he said annoyed.

"Well, the second thing," the Goblin leader said dramatically. "We are betraying the King with your plan. That, of course, is fine with us. We just carry out orders. But we do want some more money, just for insurance," the Goblin smiled.

"And we don't like working before we get paid," the third Goblin added. Kranlar felt his hearth calm down again.

"That's it?" he said unsure.

"That's it?" the leader mimicked. Kranlar felt anger coming up, but remembered just in time that there were three weapons pointed at him.

"Very well," he grumbled. The three goblins laughed victorious. Kranlar took out his leather purse and opened it.

"And exactly how much do you want more?" he asked. The long Goblin suddenly snatched the purse from Kranlar's hands.

"That would be enough," he laughed. The Goblins then put there weapons away.

"Now, well boss. What is your plan?" the Goblin leader said extremely polite. Kranlar gave the Goblin a filthy look, but knew that they were to hard needed to be send away.

"As I explained. I will act like the girl is captured and captive in the Labyrinth, while you three go back to the human world and find the girl," he explained. The Goblin trio nodded.

"What if another Goblin asked what we're doing?" the small Goblin asked.

"Then tell him that you are working, or just hanging around. Just make up something," Kranlar answered. Again, the Goblins nodded and then they left. Kranlar sighed. Why did everything had to be so difficult? Kranlar felt for a short walk in the fresh air to make his mind working again. He walked out of the door. Then he followed the grey stoned in the hallway, to the Throne room, which was at the other side of the Castle.

Kranlar's room was in the Castle itself. Not because he was such an important Goblin, nor because he was very loved by the King. No. Jareth was just very unsure about the smart Goblin, and he wanted to keep a close eye on him. Therefore, he had given Kranlar a room in his Castle, quite near to his own rooms. Kranlar didn't mind, though he hated the Goblin King's piercing gaze all the time.

The suddenly noticed that he was at the doors to the Throne room. Weird sounds were heard from behind the great wooden door. Faint screaming and panic was heard and Kranlar looked confused. He was used to strange sounds and yelling, but this was different. He opened the great doors. He stood still in the opening at the sight of the great panic that was in the room. The room was terribly messy and several Goblins ran around, screaming and fighting with others. The other Goblins just yelled at everyone.

"What is going on?" Kranlar asked to a passing Goblin.

"The King! He was been kidnapped!" the Goblin screamed. "_Dammit, from all the things that could go wrong. First the Girl is missing, I'm stuck with a couple of mutinying Goblins, and now Jareth disappears. How am I supposed to let my plan work in such conditions?" _Kranlar thought furious.

"Who has kidnapped him?" he demanded the Goblin, but the Goblin was to afraight to speak.

"Speak up!" Kranlar yelled.

"Is- Istosar S-S-Samuel," the Goblin said with a small voice, just before he fainted. Kranlar stood still. His mind had difficulty with what he had just heard. "_Istosar Samuel. That couldn't, no. No, he can't…But who _did_ kidnap the King?" _Ideas and plans raced through Kranlar's mind. This could not be a joke, the Goblins were too panicked for that. But what was going on then? Then suddenly Kranlar smiled devilish. Yes, this was Istosar Samuel's work. And it was time that Kranlar should bring his old friend a visit, and hope he would stay here. Forever. Laughing loudly with a cold smile, Kranlar left to his room again. Things had to be done that others shouldn't see, jet.

-

Hoggle, sit Didymus and Ludo reappeared in the tunnel, at the false alarms.

"Go back!"

"This is not the way!"

"Take heed, and go no further!"

Hoggle grumbled something and turned around to see if Sarah was here somewhere.

-

Sarah screamed and fell trough the helping hands, right into the oubliette. With a loud bang, the trapdoor fell shut. Sarah fell on the hard stone. She looked around for the door, but saw nothing but the pitch darkness.

"Great," Sarah mumbled. "Thanks for your help!" Sarah yelled up sarcastic. Crawling around, with her hands feeling the ground's surface, Sarah tried to find the cloth which hid the door. After having been through the entire prison three times, Sarah let out a roar of anger.

"I'm never getting out of here like this!" she yelled. "Hoggle! Help!"

Her cry of despair was carried to the tunnel with the False alarms where Hoggle and the other two were about to disappear again.

"Hoggle help!" Hoggle looked wild around to find out from where the screaming had come from, though this time, sir Didymus was quicker.

"We are coming my Lady!" he yelled back. He spurred Ambrosious and ran to a small door in a cove. Hoggle took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. The light from the tunnel behind then shone into the oubliette.

"Sarah? Are you there?" Hoggle said. He couldn't see her.

"Hoggle! Sir Didymus and Ludo! I'm so glad to see you guys!" Sarah said from in the darkness. She stood up and walked to the light. She gave all a great hug and then explained what had happened.


	10. Too many things for granted

Chap 10 is here! I made a slight change in chapter 6 in Jareth's part. LadySorrow noticed me ofsomething (not in words really) and it gave away a bit to much of the plots here, so I changed it a little. About Kranlar, I told you before that he isn't who he seems to be, and if you do think to know it: please don't write it in the comments. It spoils the fun for the others.

Well LadySorrow. I told you guys that the chap would probably confuse you.Unfortunately I can't give you an explanation for your question...jet. It would give away the entire story, so just read on and find out. You will see what I mean .

and princess of rivendell: tank you again, and also thank you for all the other times you will probably give me a comment. (hé! You gave me 5 of the 21 comments! I'm not compaining though .)

And thanks (and apolosies) to moonjava, who I forgot to mention in chap 9.

* * *

**Chapter 10. 'Too many things for granted'**

Markla sat in the corner of the Throne room. She had played along with the Goblins, pretending the King was kidnapped, but now she just looked over the Labyrinth. She stared out of the window, in hope to catch a glimpse of her King, not paying attention to the panic around her. She jerked up when she heard a familiar voice yell: "Who has kidnapped him? Speak up!" Markla looked around and saw Kranlar standing in the door. The startled Goblin, who Kranlar had asked the question at, answered: "Istosar Samuel". Kranlar looked doubting for a moment, but then left the Throne Room with a cold smile. Markla shivered with fear.

To Markla's knowledge, there were only three people who really knew about Istosar Samuel. The Goblin King, herself, and Istosar Samuel. The other Goblins only knew the tales they had heard. But since Samuel had disappeared, no one knew where he had gone to, neither when he would return. But how come that an ordinary Goblin like Kranlar suddenly _did_ knew that? The secret must have slipped someone's lips. But Markla knew the King wouldn't have said that, nor did she. Maybe Samuel had returned, and told it himself. Markla let out a small yip and looked with wide open eyes to Kranlar, who was at the end of the hallway. The thought of Samuel retuning was terrifying. Markla's mind raced and her heartbeat was suddenly twice as fast. She didn't know what Kranlar was up to, but she did knew that he had to be stopped from getting in contact with Istosar Samuel. With a resolute face she stood up and ran to the study of Jareth. Being the only Goblin Jareth allowed in his room to clean it, Markla knew where Jareth kept his stuff. She took the black quill and ripped a piece of parch from a long scroll. She quickly wrote a note. Then she walked to the window. She whistled a little and a small robin landed on the window. Markla tied the note to his leg and mumbled something in the Robin's ear. Then the small bird flew off and Markla ran quickly to Kranlar's chambers. There she found Kranlar, who was just about to enter his room.

"Sir!" she said in her sweetest and most innocent voice. Kranlar looked around and saw the maiden coming his way.

"Sir! Wait up please!" she said. Panting a little, she stood still in front of Kranlar and looked straight at him.

"What is it?" he said rude to Markla. Markla's heartbeat became even faster. She had been in such a rush that she hadn't thought of a plan to stop him. She stared blankly at Kranlar.

"Speak up servant!" Kranlar yelled. Markla felt a sweat drop rolling over the forehead.

"I…erm…well…" she uttered. Kranlar rolled with his eyes and turned to the door, ready to walk away.

"Ah, Sir!" Markla said suddenly.

"Now what?!" Kranlar yelled nervous. He wanted to go to his room, instead of being bothered by ordinary servants who can't even speak decently.

"Sir, is all about the King being kidnapped true?" Markla suddenly asked. Kranlar again rolled with his eyes.

"Yes," he answered shortly. He wanted to turn around, but Markla had different plans.

"And who has done it?" she asked. "The kidnapping I mean."

"Samuel," Kranlar said annoyed.

"You mean Istosar Samuel?" Markla said, pretending to be dumb.

"Yes. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do," Kranlar said annoyed and he turned around and quickly walked away. Markla's mission though, was to keep him from going to his room. So, she ran after him.

"But sir, that just couldn't have happened right! I mean…"

"Then you don't believe me, your problem!" Kranlar yelled angry. But Markla didn't plan to stop her mission here, and so she began, to Kranlar's annoyance, a long, very long story about the kidnapping of their King.

-

After Sarah's story, Sarah, Hoggle, sir Didymus and Ludo prepared themselves to be again transported by Hoggle. Sarah looked doubting, but realised she didn't have a different choice then either to be transposed, or to run the Labyrinth and getting to late to help Jareth. With a twisted feeling in her stomach, Sarah took Hoggle's shoulders, and suddenly all the four of them disappeared.

-

Jareth had been walked for quite a while now. Though very tired, he didn't bother to stop. His eyes were fixed on the next lane, and the next and the one after that. Jareth sighed. This didn't seen to end. He should have been seeing some one living by now. A faint sort of grumble was suddenly heard. Jareth looked down and noticed it was his stomach gurgling. Jareth could have killed himself for not bringing anything to eat along. He conjured a crystal and turned into a peach. It wasn't much, but it would stop his stomach from making noise for the coming while. Eating it greedy, Jareth moved on to the next lane.

"Hold on," Jareth suddenly mumbled. He had seen this path before. Following the route, he saw more and more familiar things. Jareth roared. He had been walking in circles for about half an hour. The threw the stone of the peach angry on the paved path. The stone bounced a couple of times on the path and then disappeared into a crack in the ground. Jareth let out another roar but stopped suddenly when he felt something against his leg. He looked down and saw a plant growing out of the crack in which the peach's stone just fell. Jareth jumped away from the plant, watching it in amazement. The plant grew and grew, until it was a big trunk. Then a small shoot grew out of the trunk and while pointing to the east, it began to take shape of an arrow. Jareth wondered what was going on. He had been King and Ruler over the Labyrinth for many years, but he had never seen anything like this before. Praising the indicator, Jareth walked into the direction the thing pointed. Following this direction, Jareth suddenly reached an open plain. Around it, there were many passages and there were several holes in the ground from which staircases led. On the opposite side of Jareth was a stone Throne carved like it had been made of gigantic books. And on the throne sat the Wise men, and his hat.

"Well hello! You must be in big trouble coming to us all the time," the hat said.

"Be quite!" the wise man yelled up to the bird hat. Then he looked at the approaching Goblin King. Jareth stood still in front of him.

"I need your help," Jareth said urgent.

"…again," the hat added mumbling. Jareth ignored the hat, and explained his story to the wise man. He told about the letter to Hogwart and his friends, about the sudden kidnapping of Sarah by Kranlar and last of all about the magic roof the guards told him about.

"… and now I can't get out. I have to run the labyrinth to get to the Castle again but I will be too late to help Sarah then," Jareth concluded. The bird hat suddenly began to laugh.

"Hahahahha, good one señor!" the bird hat was now complete in stitches, while Jareth looked astonished to the laughing hat.

"What is so funny about this? Are you laughing about me, captured in my own Labyrinth?" Jareth jelled. He was tired, hungry, and he suddenly felt so alone and being laughed at didn't help him. Jareth had the great urgent to hit the hat, but when he raised his hand, the wise man calmed him down.

"Please young lad, just let him go. He didn't mean that much harm," he said comforting to the King. "Didn't you?" he said angry at the bird. The bird hat nodded and stopped laughing, though he kept giggling for quite a while longer.

"What he mend was, that you _can_ get out, you _can_ fly away," the wise man said to Jareth.

"No old man. I have tried, and I couldn't get out. There is a sort of roof stopping me," Jareth said unbelieving. The wise man smiled.

"You know what's your problem? You take too many things for granted!" the hat laughed in a imitation of Hoggle. The wise man glared at him, though the bird hat didn't pay any notice to him. After a deep sigh, the Wise man looked at the Goblin King again.

"Then think of all the times that you have been here, wondering around and asking questions. You were an owl then as well, and then you flew away," the man said with a twinkle in his eyes. Jareth felt then for the second time that day that he could have killed himself for being so stupid. He mumbled something and frowned. The bird hat bursted out with laughter again,

but Jareth stopped him with a deadly glare.

"Thank you wise man," Jareth thanked the man. Then he changed into the magnificent snow owl, and flew off, leaving a giggling bird hat and some glitter behind him.


	11. Feelings about eachother

This update took quite a while, but I , again, had I writers block. I'm very proud of the Jareth part in this chap. It is very good I think. Nothing interesting to say about the story now really.

Thanx to my faithfull reviewers: Prinsess of Rivendell (time nr. 6....danr, now I did thank you again...) and Moonjava (you are nearly just as bad as Prinsess. You two have made up half of all my reviews **:D**.) and Fortune-the-vamp of course.

* * *

**Chapter 11. 'Feelings about eachother'**

Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo and sir Didymus reappeared right in front of the Castle of Jareth. The chaos that was first in the city had calmed down. The streets were empty and awfully quite. Everyone had barricaded themselves in their houses, too afraid to even peek outside, and it looked like there was no one living left in the Goblin city. It seemed like the entire city had frozen still, all life becoming lifeless and silent with it. Ludo moved closer to Sarah.

"Where is everyone?" whispered Sarah, afraid to disturb the silence. Hoggle didn't answer, but only mumbled "This can't be good," as he also crept closer to the others. Even sir Didymus grew silent, and Ambrosious softly howled.

"Ludo scared," Ludo grumbled. Sarah gave him her hand and they slowly walked to the gates of the Castle. The walked up the stairs, half hoping that the Goblins would pop up again like last time Sarah came here, but there was no sign of anything living. Ludo pushed open the heavy doors and the four companions walked inside. To their comfort, they heard sound coming from the Throne room. Sarah gave Hoggle a swift smile and then walked to the sounds.

When they entered the throne room, they found the greatest mess ever. There were several goblins fighting and screaming. Sarah saw that, as she had expected, there was no one on the throne. Sarah crossed the room and started to exanimate the throne, in hope to find a clue where Jareth had gone to.

"No, there is nothing here," Sarah mumbled. She stood up and turned around. She suddenly noticed that the entire room had grown quite and that the goblins watched Sarah in astonishment. Sarah looked uncomfortable around.

"What?" she said. A very short goblin walked to Sarah and began to poke her leg. Sarah looked confused at the goblin, who had turned around to the others.

"She is real," it said to the other goblins.

"That can't be," a female goblin said. A exited murmur grew, as the goblins crept closed to Sarah.

"Hé! What is this? What do you want from me?" Sarah said.

-

Jareth flew over the wildly spread Labyrinth in the orange sky. The wind in his feathers made him feel better, and his mind wandered off to memories.

"_But what they didn't know, was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl…"_

"_I'm surprised you are losing your head over a girl."_

"I_ lost my head?"_

"…_and I have done it all for you."_

Jareth hooted softly. His Sarah. His beloved Sarah. He closed his great brown eyes for a moment to remember the image of them together, at the ball in one of his crystals. She in her white dress, and he in his blue suet, dancing on his song.

Jareth opened his eyes as he suddenly heard a bird twitter next to him. He saw a little robin flying exited, telling him he had a message for the king. With a hoot, Jareth told the small bird to follow him, and he swooped down. He landed softly on the muddy ground of the Firey Forest. When again in his human form, Jareth stretched out his arm. The robin landed on Jareth's hand, still twittering exited. Jareth smiled at the bird.

"Be quite for a moment my little friend. I can't make up what you are tying to tell me," he said. The robin instantly grew quite, now reframing his story again slowly. Jareth nodded as he heard about Markla sending the bird. He untied the small note from the robin's leg and unfolded it. The handwriting was not very neat, and there were ink spots everywhere, but still Jareth managed to read to short message.

"He has come again," Jareth read out loud. He frowned. Who did Markla meant with 'he'? He asked the robin, but he didn't know it either. Jareth turned around the paper to see if there was anything more, but there wasn't.

"Only one way to find out," Jareth mumbled. He changed into the white barn owl again and flew together with the robin off to his castle.

-

"And then the King. He can't possible be kidnapped. I mean, he _is _our king. And not just for nothing you know! He is very brave and strong minded. He won't be taken away that easily," Markla said. Kranlar nodded his head annoyed. When would she finally stop talking?

"No no. He is far to royal to be taken. He won't be gotten down by such a silly little whip who calls himself Istosar Samuel. You know, I always…" Markla continued undisturbed. To her satisfaction, she saw that Kranlar was losing his nerves.

"But what about that Samuel? I mean…" Markla was suddenly disturbed by a scream. Kranlar sighed relieved, happy to be rid of Markla's endless talk, and looked at the goblin who had screamed. The goblin ran to Markla and Kranlar, panting and murmuring something.

"_Why do all goblins have to have difficulty with speech?" _Kranlar thought annoyed. The third goblin halted in front of the two.

"The girl!" he yelled. Markla looked confused.

"What of her?" she asked.

"The girl! She is back!" the goblin screamed.

"What!?" yelled Kranlar furious. Without taking any further notice of Markla and the other goblin, Kranlar rushed into his room and slammed the door behind him, leaving the other two confused behind. Markla was shocked by the news she had heard. The girl was back. But how had she escaped Kranlar, if Kranlar had been here, with herself? This meant that either there were more goblins in the plot, or that Kranlar wasn't behind all this at all.

"Where is the girl?" Markla asked the goblin. The girl needed to be properly informed about all the commotion.

"In the throne room," the goblin answered. Markla thanked the goblin, and then rushed to the throne room. She hoped the girl hadn't left jet. When she entered the great room, she saw that the girl was surrounded by some goblins.

"Hé! What is this? What do you want from me?" the girl yelled.

The dwarf, sir Didymus and the hairy monster stood at the other site of the room. Markla gulped at the sight of Ludo. He was very big, and he didn't look very happy. Reminding herself of the girl, Markla ran to the crowd of goblins, and began to send them off one by one. When finally every last one of them had gone off, Markla took a closer look at the girl. She had dark brow hair and the same colour of eyes. Her face was very young, though her body already nearly fully grown. This was definitely the girl that hunted her King's mind.

"Thank you," said Sarah, waking Markla up from her thoughts. Hoggle, sir Didymus and Ludo walked over to Sarah and Markla, looking superstitiously at the female goblin.

"You are the one we have seen at Jareth's chambers," Hoggle exclaimed. Markla nodded.

"But that doesn't matter now. There are far more important thing going on, like how you came here," she said, pointing at Sarah.

"Well, Hoggle helped me here," Sarah answered, not knowing what to expect. Markla looked confused.

"But how did you escape Kranlar?" Markla said. Now it was Sarah's turn to be confused.

"Escape who? Why should I escape from anyone?" She asked.

"But…you were kidnapped!" Markla exclaimed. Sarah shook her head. That made Markla look even more confused.

"Hold your fire lady. What is going on here?" sir Didymus asked. Decided that she trusted the four companions, Markla told the entire story.

"The Goblin King has changed since you left girl," Markla started her story. "He was very lonely, and he got weak. A couple of days ago, there was a council here by the goblins. They were planning to kidnap you, then tell the King you never wanted to see him again, and so get the old, strong King back. This task was laid in the hands of Kranlar, a very curious goblin, much smarter then the rest. I overheard this. A little later, I also heard Kranlar and three other goblin talk about something that had gone very well. I ran to the King to tell him what I had heard. He was furious and left to find you in the Labyrinth. He commanded that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about that, because Kranlar might find out the King had left. Therefore I couldn't help you three when you asked me were the King's rooms were," Markla looked meaningful at the three. Hoggle mumbled a apology, but Markla just continued.

"When you three told the goblins the King had gone, they told you the story about Istosar Samuel. I thought that would bring Kranlar of the sent, but it didn't. He smiled at it, and I realised that he must have contact with Istosar Samuel. I tried to hold Kranlar from contacting Samuel by talking to him. It worked quite well, but then a goblin told us that you were here girl. Kranlar left furious to his room, and I ran to here," Markla sighed down hearted.

"If Istosar Samuel would come here again, which I fear he will, the King will be an easy target to destroy."


	12. Crystal Stars

A update on 6 hours before newyear but I was terrebly bored so...anyhow: A happy newyear to everyone with lots of nice fanfics! And again thanx princess of Rivendell : ) my faithfull reviewer.

OOOOOOOPS! I just noticed this HUGE mistake I made. In chap 8 there is this part where Sarah kisses Jareth, but that wasn's supposed to be there! That was for one of the final chaps! OOPS! Sorry, please everyone who got confused forgive me! I have changed that part andI promise it won't happen again! (

Enough talking! Let's get on with the story. I'm working near the end now. I think about 4 more chaps and then it's finnished. Kranlar is finnaly developing his plan and Sarah is thinking about Jareth (her love?). Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 12. 'Crystal stars'**

Sarah frowned. Jareth was furious that she had been kidnapped. He had left to find her. Why?

_He has dreams every night from which he wakes up screaming. Dreams… about you._

She then realised that Jareth was heart-broken because she had left. He had done everything to save her, even putting his function in danger. He had done so much for her, for her only. Could it be…that he loved her? The thought sounded so silly that Sarah shook her head. And jet. Why else would he help her, save her. And what about her feelings for him? She had hated him for taking Toby away, but wasn't it her own fault?

"_What have you done that was generous?"_

"_Everything! Everything you have asked, I have done. You asked the child to be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have re-altered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you."_

Sarah shook her head, and looked up to the female goblin.

"What is your name?" Sarah asked her.

"Markla," the goblin answered.

"Well then Markla. I think I can do nothing for you now, at least, until Jareth returns," Sarah said. She smiled at the small goblin, who looked a little insulted that her King was referred in his first name, and not as 'Majesty' of some sort-like title. But Markla smiled back, and said:

"You are right Lady. You must be very tired of all commotion. I will bring you to the King's rooms. You can wait there till he returns."

Markla walked to the hall next to the Throne, followed by Sarah. In the door-opening, Markla halted suddenly. She turned around.

"Well, come on. You three come as well," she said to Hoggle, sir Didymus and Ludo, who stood a little forgotten on the other side of the room. Then, the five of them walked to the Goblin King's bedroom.

When they entered the large chamber, Sarah was amazed by the wealth in Jareth's room. She had never been there before, and gazed with open mouth to the dark green silken blankets on the large four-poster bed. The old-fashioned desk, next to the window, was decorated with all sorts of animals graved in the dark wood. A large fire place was at other side of the room, opposite to the bed. The bookshelves on the yellow-red bricks, carried many old books, some worn though they had hard leather covers, and others with yellow pages indicating their age. Two tapestries hung on the wall, one showing a battle, the other a huge picnic of some sort. The great black candle holder next to the window was similar to the other one next to the bed. And the huge dark wooden closet was in the same style as the bed and desk and the two small chairs near the fire place.

Markla grinned at the sight of Sarah gazing. Then she turned to sir Didymus.

"If anything happens, just call me. I will come and get you when the King arrives," she said.

"Thank you fair maiden," thanked the fox. Markla bowed and then left the room. Hoggle sat sighing down in the chair next to the fire-place, exhausted. Sir Didymus walked to the battle tapestry and gazed at the amazing detailed scene of fighting people and creatures. Ludo tried to sit on the other chair, but soon noticed that he was to large for it and he joined sir Didymus and admired the battle tapestry. Sarah fell the sleepiness suddenly. She realised that she had slept for the last time about 30 hours ago. She jawed. The bed looked very comfortable, but Sarah didn't want to spoil any of Jareth's stuff. It felt wrong in some sort of way. So, Sarah sat down in the window, gazing over the Labyrinth.

The sky was turning darker, and the last orange clouds slowly disappeared under the horizon, making place for the dark blue sky. Sarah saw several bright stars already in the air, shining like crystals. The lights in the Goblin City went on and the town seemed to bath in the orange light from all candles. The pale full moon appeared from behind some clouds. It's light shone on Sarah's face, making it look pale. Sarah suddenly had a strange feeling in her stomach. There was something, or was it someone, special about tonight. She looked up at the stars. They looked like crystals, Jareth's crystals.

Jareth.

Sarah smiled. She blushed at catching herself of loving him. Yes, she _did_ love him. Who else had given her this strange feeling in her stomach? Who else did everything for her? Only he, only Jareth. Sarah stared at the crystal stars in the sky, remembering Jareth and her at the ball. When dancing, when so close to him, she had the same feeling. While he sang, he held her close to him with his arm around her waist. She reached out to stroke his blond hair, but her hand went right through his head. Sarah looked up, and saw she had been daydreaming. The last bits of red sky had disappeared, and the sky was now completely covered with the tiny lights of the stars. Sarah fell drowsy. She gazed at the Labyrinth's twists and turns for a while longer, and then fell asleep in the window.

-

Kranlar walked up and down in his small room. He was furious. The girl was here. Here, right under his very nose. He had to do something to capture her, that would be the only solution to this problem. Of course, he could just give up and pretend nothing had ever happened, but no. Things were going just good enough for that. He only needed the girl, but how to get her? It was no use sending the Goblins after her. Especially not the three hired ones. They were still in the Above World, searching for her. No, he had to do this by himself.

With a devilish grin Kranlar walked to the small wooden cupboard. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was here, and after comforted no one was there to see him, he took a small dark golden key from under his armour. The key hung on a leather chain around his neck. The key was old and rusty, because it had not been used since Kranlar lived here. With a shriek, Kranlar turned the key around in the keyhole, and he pulled the two doors open. Kranlar grinned at the sight on the cupboards contents, seeing everything on the same place where he had left it. All was covered under a thick layer of dust and spider webs. He wiped away some of the dust on a large, flat bowl and then took it out. Then he took a bottle, containing a silver coloured liquid. After taking several more bottles and pots, all containing spices and dried herbs, he carefully closed the cupboard and hid the key under his armour again. He placed the bowl, pots and bottles on the cold stone floor and sat next to it. It was time for some fun, before he would call on Samuel again.

-

The moon shone bright above the park. The water in the lake didn't move. The grass rustled softly in the night's wind. Far away, a owl hooted. It was the same park in which Sarah had practised her plays when he was younger.

The still water was suddenly disturbed by a pebble thrown into it.

"What are we still doing here? The girl isn't here anyway," a thin, long goblin whined. He threw another pebble in the water. The second goblin, a very small one, nodded agreeing.

"Yah. Let's just go back to the pub. I'm thirsty," it said. The third fat one, the leader, looked doubting at the other two.

"Yes. We have done al we can, and haven't found her. We've got the money, so let's go!" he yelled. The two other goblins cheered, but the fattest goblin interrupted them.

"But we do need to pay one more visit to our boss. He owns us some more money. Then the three of them disappeared to the Underworld.


	13. the Cursed Night

Hey everybody! Took me quite a while for this chap to come, but I wanted it to be PERFECT! It is a verrrrrrry important chappie so it needed to beperfect written. Anyhow.: Thanx for the reviews! Thanks princess of rivendell (again :-)), and of course Moonjava (also again), and thanks Arrna!

Arrna: your idea of you checking my spelling is very good. I always think everyhing is good 'coz my spellingchecker never finds a mistake, but I'm dutch so I probably used some words wrong and stuff. I'll mail the next chap to you when it's finnished so that you can correct it. But please do me a favour and write down what I did wrong. That would really help me :) Oh, and you can't steal Jareth! He's MINE! MINE!!!!!!!! Right Jareth snooshypoo?

Jareth: yes Ma'am

Good boy. :P Isn't he sweet? -.-'

this chap is not very cheerfull. Even better, it's as dark as the night! Dieing people ( everybody is going to kill ME for this as well) and Sarah in a very difficult sytuation. This chap is only about Sarah, but it has a reason. But you will see that in the next chap. Enjoy yourselves!

**

* * *

****Chapter 13. 'the Cursed Night**

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. _"I must have fallen asleep,"_ she thought. She looked dull up and saw she hadn't been sleeping for long. The sky was still dark and the stars, the crystal stars, shone brighter then ever in the dark blue sky. Sarah yawed and stretched herself. She stood up and walked to the centre of the room.

"Hoggle, has Markla come jet?" she asked sleep-drunk. No answer.

"Hoggle?" Sarah looked around but saw no one.

"Sir Didymus? Ludo?" nobody answered. Sarah frowned. Where were her friends? Sarah walked through the room, but no one was to be seen. Could it be that Jareth had jet arrived, and that her friends had already left, planning to pick her up when she was awake? No, they wouldn't do that.

"_Oh, they would leave you alone," _a voice in her head said. Sarah shook her head and ignored the thought. Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo were her friends. Friends don't leave each other alone.

"_Things are not always what they seems in this place,"_ the same voice said. Sarah looked up from the fire in the fire place. What was she thinking? They wouldn't leave her alone and she was just overreacting. She was just going to look for them and then she would find them in the kitchen where they got a snack or something. Sarah walked resolute to the door, but it didn't want to open.

"Open up stupid door!" Sarah grumbled. She kicked the door, but was immediately sorry when a sharp pain raced through her foot. Sarah mumbled some curses, and then focused on the door again. Why was it locked? And who had done that? Sarah looked doubting at the wooded boards of the door.

"It won't open if you stare at it you know," a sharp voice said from behind. Sarah jerked around. It was the same voice she had heard in her mind.

"Who said that?" Sarah asked nervous. There was a long silence. Sarah looked around the room, but saw no one.

"Who said that?" Sarah repeated more briskly. Still no answer. Sarah fell uncomfortable with the idea of someone watching her. Then she got an idea. She walked to the other side of the room to the closet and swiftly opened the two large wooden doors. She gave the clothing a quick glance, but there was nobody between Jareth's cloths as she expected. With a deep sigh she closed the closet again. She turned around and wanted to check the fire place, but she suddenly let out a scream. A small goblin stood behind her, grinning impish. He wore a old iron breastplate and a helmet with two small horns on it. His grey-red hair was all messy and his red eyes stared at Sarah.

"Who are you?" Sarah said, a little more rude than she mend it. The goblin's smile became broader and Sarah saw pointy teeth.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Who you are, that is more valuable," it said. Sarah frowned.

"Are you the girl who defeated the King a year ago?" the goblin continued undisturbed. Sarah nodded confused.  
"Good, good," the small Goblin said. His smile suddenly faded, and was replaced by a sorrow look. He lowered his head.

"Then you are the one I need to have," it said gravely. Sarah was now even more confused, but she lowered till she was on his level.

"What is wrong then?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to say that our Majesty has just…passed away," the goblin said. Sarah gasped. She fell her hearth skipping a beat and it was like a sudden wind storm had just blown out all light in the room. He was dead. Dead, just when she realised that she loved him. Dead...

Sarah fell on her knees and began to cry. Tears like tiny crystals rolled over her cheeks and fell apart on the cold floor. The act was almost symbolic.

After a while Sarah calmed down a little and she looked up to the goblin, who still stood in front of her.

"What…what happened?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"He committed suicide," the goblin answered. "He was so devastated that he couldn't find you, that he lost his will for life. He ended his life by plunging his sword through his hearth," the goblin said matter-of-factly. Sarah howled and began to cry again. It was all her fault. All _her_ fault. The tears covered her eyes. She suddenly thought she saw the goblin grinning between her tears, but when she wiped them away and looked again, she was sure he hadn't smiled, though no other expression was seen on his face either. Sarah cried long, but she had lost all knowledge of time. She didn't care for anything now, she was devastated.

When after what seemed like ages, Sarah looked up again The Goblin was gone and she was alone again. Sarah wiped sobbing the tears of her cheeks and walked to the window where she again sat down. Sarah stared at the stars high above her and she suddenly fell so little, so alone as the only one looking to a thousand stars. The pale moon light was a pale as Sarah's face. The Labyrinth lay motionless spread over the horizon. Nothing moved under the nearly black sky. The last lights of the goblin City had gone out and the city was left in darkness, darkness, like in Sarah's hearth. Sarah's spirit suddenly lifted when she saw a white creature flying in the sky. White, as a barn owl. As Jareth. Sarah opened her eyes wide to see it, but her hearth sunk even deeper when she looked closer. It was no owl, not Jareth. It was a star falling from its place in the air.

Her grandmother once told her that the stars represented the spirits of the dead ones. Sarah gazed up at the crystal filled sky and knew that Jareth had to be there somewhere. Somewhere between all the tiny twinkles was Jareth, looking down on his Labyrinth and Castle. _"And maybe looking down on me," _Sarah though hopefully. Sarah tried to put up a smile to him, but she could not. The sadness was to deep. Sarah closed her eyes and lowered her head. She thought of memories, of the last time in the Labyrinth.

Sarah fell a sweat drop rolling down her forehead. It was very warm. _"Strange. It usually gets colder in the night," _Sarah thought. She stood up to see if the fire had gone out but she abruptly halted when she saw a roaring fire behind her. The bed, the bookshelves and the tapestries were burning with a huge fire. The beams on the ceiling were ablaze. The heath was terrible and Sarah wondered why she had not noticed that before. But there was no time to think. The beams were coming down as burning wood and nearly hit Sarah. With a scream she stepped back to the corner with the window. The other beams fell down as well and she was surrounded with the roaring fires around her. Desperately Sarah looked around to find a way out of the room. In her search she saw that the seat of the fire was the fire place. Sarah wondered how the fire could have spread but was interrupted when sparks began to fly around. The scarlet flames came closer and closer, pushing Sarah deeper in the corner of the ablaze room. Sarah screamed for help, for anyone to help her, but her cries where not answered. The flames where now so close that Sarah nearly died of the heat. The whole room was on fire and there was no way out. Sarah began to cough of the heavy smoke. She cried again in one last attempt to save herself. Suddenly she saw in a quick glance around her that the window was still save. With all her force she pulled herself to the window and climbed in it. The fire burned on the place she had only stood a minute ago. Sarah knew she was save for a moment, but not much longer. The window was for the time being save, but soon the flames would reach Sarah's safe haven as well. Sarah turned around and looked straight down the walls of the Castle. There was nothing to jump to, nothing to climb down. Only a straight wall that reached for many meters under her. Sarah shouted for help to the Goblin City under her, in hope that some one, anyone, would hear her and get help. But it seemed like there was no one in the entire world who heard her. No one. Tears rolled over Sarah's red face. So this is how she would die. All on her own, slowly burned by the warm flames that would eat over her clothing and skin.

Wait. She could still jump down. She could jump and hope for survival. She would die here for sure. Maybe she could survive the jump with only a broken leg and arm. Maybe. There was a chance and Sarah was willing to take it. She could die, but she would die in the flames as well. With a deep sigh she stepped for to the edge of the window. She took hold of the stones next to her with trembling hands. _"If I'll die, I would see Jareth again," _Sarah thought in a attempt to lift her spirit. With a tear filled face she took a last look on the Labyrinth around her. The Labyrinth, that changed her life, _"and my death," _Sarah thought gravely. And with a last deep sigh she stepped forward into the thin air.


	14. Saviour

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but my internet was ofline for a week so I couldn't update.

Thanx everyone for reviewing.

Moonjava and Prinsess of Rivendell: well, you know it by now....

Rosakara13: Jareth isn't dead, but no one knows that jet! Bwahahahaha! (evil laugh) just read the chap and you'll find out!

Arrna: tanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanxtanx! You're the best!** :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14. 'Saviour'**

Kranlar smiled as he saw the young desperate girl stepping off the window ledge. He was pleased with his plan, very pleased. He made a magical sign with his claw-like hands and the water in the silver bowl stirred a little. The scene of Sarah was zoomed in. Kranlar bended over to see better what would happen to poor Sarah. She would never survive the jump, Kranlar knew that. He smiled devilishly.

He suddenly leaned closer and let out a scream of anger. In the distance flew a bird, and it was clearly a white barn owl.

-

Jareth flew in the starry sky. The robin had landed earlier with the excuse that it was to dark for him to see, but Jareth as an owl flew on. Darkness was no reason for him to stop. He flew swiftly and soon reached the walls that separated the Goblin City of the Labyrinth. He reached his castle within minutes. But when looking to his home, he saw something that terrified him. Sarah, his Sarah, was ready to jump down from his bedroom window.

Astonished, Jareth watched as Sarah put one foot in the air and slowly let go of the wall she was holding. Jareth didn't know why Sarah was doing this, but he knew that she would die from the fall. Jareth let out a shrill hoot and, as fast as he could, he flew to the desperate Sarah.

-

Sarah closed her eyes firmly and let her sweaty hands go from the stone wall. For a moment or two she just stood there. Then she fell, the wind blowing around her warm body as she bent over to the earth under her. Suddenly she was hit in the stomach by something. It pushed her back into the blazing room where Sarah landed with a loud thud on the stones. Her head hit the hard stone and she blacked out. Next to the unconscious Sarah, the something that bumped into her changed from an owl into the Goblin King. He quickly sat down next to Sarah. He lifted her head to check if there was a wound and fortunately he saw nothing. Jareth lifted her limp body with his strong arms and laid her on the green covers of his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to examine her more closely. He saw her entire body covered with sweat, like one having a bad dream. Her eyes fluttered softly and more sweat drops rolled down her forehead. Jareth carefully stroked her soft hair.

"What has happened to you, my dear Sarah?" he mumbled to himself. He stood up from the bed and walked to the fire-place, where a jar with water stood. The fire crackled softly and there was no sign of the blaze Sarah had seen. Jareth was about to take the water jar, when he suddenly heard a loud snore. He turned around and sighed relieved that the owner of the snoring was no threat. In a corner laid Hoggle, sir Didymus and Ludo in a deep sleep. Jareth frowned. Why where they asleep? And what were they doing here? He looked more closely to them, and saw light sparkles on their closed eyelids.

This was very strange, for those tiny lights meant that they were put under a spell. It was a curse more likely, to make them sleep. Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it between the sleeping creatures. With a 'phoof' the crystal exploded. Grumbling the trio woke up, wondering where they were, and what they were doing here. Sir Didymus let out a small yip when he saw the Goblin King standing next to them. The other two looked up.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" Hoggle asked nervous.

"These are my own chambers Hogwart," Jareth answered. Hoggle began to finger his jewels nervously.

"What the valiant sir Hoggle meant, was that we didn't expect thee here my Lord," sir Didymus reacted. Ludo nodded agreeing.

"Jareth out," he said. The Goblin King was a little insulted that the beast used his first name, but he chose to ignore it. The fact that they knew he had been out was more important.

"How do you know I was gone?" he asked. Hoggle nervously told Jareth that they thought that he had been kidnapped, about the journey here, about Markla's story and how they finally got into his chambers. Jareth nodded and noted to himself that Markla should be rewarded for her deeds.

"And about Sarah, why was she jumping out of the window?" Jareth asked, still wondering what made his Sarah do such a thing. The trio looked confused.

"Sarah jump?" Ludo grumbled.

"Yes, and if I would have been here on time to save her, she would be lying dead on the stones now," Jareth said upset with the thought of Sarah gone forever. The three companions looked fearfully at the limp body of Sarah on the bed.

"We did not know of such a thing," sir Didymus said shocked. "The fair maiden was sitting in the window, gazing at thy Labyrinth when we fell asleep."

"Yes, that's right," Hoggle added. Jareth frowned. Then he suddenly got the note from Markla out of his pocket. He re-read it.

_He has come again. _

Jareth then got an idea who 'he' was.

"Hoggle," Jareth said abruptly. The startled dwarf jumped back.

"Y-yes your Majesty?" he stuttered.

"Take this note and go and find Markla. Bring her here immediately," the King said. Hoggle took the note and then ran off.

-

Kranlar kicked the bowl. The liquid was spilled over the floor but Kranlar did not care. He had been so close, so close to achieving his goal. And then that idiot King had to show up again. The dream he had cursed the girl with worked perfectly. She nearly killed herself in attempt to escape the imaginary fire, and her death would make the King weak and powerless, and easy to defeat. Kranlar even put her three little friends to sleep with a spell to stop them from interfering, but now that the King was here, everything had failed. There was no more time for messing around. He couldn't linger anymore. Samuel had to come now. Kranlar threw the rest of the bowl's contents over the stones, not caring what would happen with it. Then he filled the bowl again with new water, spices and dried herbs. He filled it, with his new power.


	15. Awakening

Quick update! Thanx for the reviewes everyone!

Theshadowcat: I know now. :D .Arrna (my personal grammarchecker) told me as well. I really didn't have a clue that it was wrong really. But I know now, and I will keep it in mind for coming chappys!

Rosakara13: I told you so! :)I'm a Jareth lover (like most girls here I think) so I deffinitly can't let him die like that!

LabyLvrPhx: you ain't seen anything yet! (with a 'y', yes Arrna and theshadowcat. With a 'y')

and as usual Moonjava and Prinsses of Rivendell.

* * *

**Chapter 15. 'Awakening'**

Jareth watched as Hoggle ran clumsy out of the room. Then he turned to Sarah again. Her eyes stopped fluttering, and her tense body began to relax. Her breath steadied and Jareth sighed relieved. He sat down on the edge of the bed and with a towel from the bathroom and the water from the jar; he carefully began to clean her sweaty forehead. When finished, he folded the moist towel and laid it on her head for cooling. Then he backed off a little to look at her still body. He saw she had matured much in that single year. The long candles on the bedside table cast an orange glow on her face. She laid there so silent, so peaceful, that Jareth nearly began to think that she was dead if it were not for her slowly moving chest. He smiled. She had come all the way here to help him, to save him if he was in danger. _"You do very much for a baby-stealing villain,"_ Jareth thought smirking, remembering her calling him like that once when he spied her. He stroked her soft hair gently.

The door was suddenly slammed open and Markla stepped, or rather ran, inside with Hoggle panting behind her.

"Sire! Are you alright? I send a robin for you and…" she immediately asked concert. Jareth raised his gloved hand to quite her.

"I am fine. Sarah here on the other hand is not conscious," he said.

Markla rushed to the other side of the bed and examined Sarah closely.

"What has happened to her? Has she been attacked?" Markla said still bend over Sarah's limp body, forgetting her politeness for the King for a moment.

"I think she has, yes. She wanted to jump out of the window when I arrived. I pushed her back into the room. Unfortunately she knocked with her head against the floor. I laid her here for recovery. Sarah's conditions were very odd. Her body was all tense and sweaty, like she was having a bad dream," Jareth said.

"Could it be that she was having a nightmare and sleepwalked?" Markla said quickly, trying to deny what she thought. Jareth shook his head.

"What makes you think that she didn't have a nightmare, you Majesty?" Markla asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I found these three in a corner in an enchanted sleep. That was clearly the work of a wizard, maybe even a Fae, and Sarah's behaviour probably as well," Jareth answered, while looking meaningful at the female Goblin.

"You are the only one with the magical gift here Sire. You mean that…"

"Yes Markla. You were right. There is some one else here with a strong power, and we both know who. Istosar Samuel has indeed come again," Jareth said.

"But why wouldst this villain harm the fair maiden?" Sir Didymus said from behind them. Jareth looked a little startled around. Sarah had made him forget for a moment that the fox and Ludo where still in the same room. '_Did they see me smile at her?'_ The King thought, unsure.

"His reason is still unknown to me, and to the King," Markla said in an attempt to help her sovereign. She saw that his mind was troubled. Jareth could have killed himself for being quite for so long. He fell very unsure in some way, like a child who has been naughty, but has just been able to hide all clues before his parents came. Still he thanked the mother-like Markla.

"Markla is right. I don't know why and how, but I sense the power of Samuel here, very close. He must be around her in the Labyrinth, though I can't be more precise," Jareth said to cover his thoughts.

"Why don't we go and find out then?!" Hoggle said, feeling blood-thirsty. They had touched Sarah, and they would pay for that.

"Let us go into battle!" sir Didymus yelled heroically. He was very pleased with the idea of a battle to fight. Ludo put up a big smile and cheered together with Hoggle and the fox, but Markla put an end to the happiness.

"No, we can't attack yet. We don't even know where he is exactly, and what he wants from the King," she said strict. Jareth and Markla gave each other a quick glance, both knowing exactly what Samuel was up to.

"I suggest that your Majesty first goes to the goblins and announce your return. If Istosar Samuel wants something, he can find you, instead of us needing to find him," Markla continued.

"The idea is good, but I don't want him to appear right in front of me, surprising me head on," Jareth said. "It's better if you four go and tell the Goblins that I'll be arriving soon, and then I'll stay here in secret for preparations for an attack," he continued. _'Preparations,'_ the King thought. _'That was the lamest excuse I have ever used.'_

Markla gave him a strange smile, like only she could give.

"Of course. It's better if you attack him first than he attacks you. We will warn you when he arrives," she said again in her I'm-just-a-loyal-servant voice, instead of the blood-thirsty voice she had a minute ago. Markla send the three companions and her out, closing the door behind him with a wink.

Jareth frowned a little. She was very kind, but he wasn't used to such boldness of her.

He shrugged and turned to Sarah again, who still lay motionless on the green silk of the bed. She was so beautiful, so fair, that Jareth longed to touch her soft cream skin. Knowing he would scare her if she would wake up and find him touching her face and body, he found satisfaction with the stroking of her dark hair. Dark, unlike his blond silver hair. Her lips were round and full, whilst his were thin. Her face was round and still full of children's characteristics, while his face was straight and grown. She was human, he was Fae. How could he ever fall in love with a girl so different to himself? '_It wasn't difficult,'_ He thought with a smile. He jumped startled up when Sarah grumbled and began to move. Her closed eyes fluttered and she stretched herself, like she was wakening from a long sleep. Jareth backed off. He quickly sat down in a chair next to the fire-place to look innocent. _"Why pretend to be innocent when I haven't done anything?"_ He thought, but he sat down anyway.

Sarah slowly opened her hazel eyes and mumbled something. Where was she? And what…...the fire! Sarah jerked up and looked around. The room was blazing and… no, the room wasn't on fire. There was no sign of any fire in the room. Sarah frowned. It was the same place, but there was no sign of anything she had seen. The beams hung in the ceiling and everything was perfectly calm.

How? When?

"Are you all right Sarah?" a voice said from next to her. Sarah looked, and saw the Goblin King standing up from his chair and walking gracefully to her. Sarah was stunned for a moment. How did he get here? Was she seeing illusions? He was dead, and she was dreaming, yes, that was it. She was dreaming.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked. Sarah looked to him as he sat down on the bed and began to feel her forehead.

"Your temperature is normal again," he said calm. He slowly pulled his hand back again and Sarah felt his soft skin gliding past her head. He had removed his gloves for the moment. Her hearth began to beat faster. This was too real to be a dream. Thought Jareth tried to avoid eye contact, Sarah saw neither pride, nor arrogance in his mismatched eyes. He looked concerned. Too many questions passed through her mind, and Sarah grumbled as she became aware of a massive headache. As Sarah put her hand to her head, she felt a bump on the back of her head. How did it get there? Then she remembered the window, andthe push.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked. She tried to sound strong, but only a weak whisper came out of her mouth. "Jareth," she said again. Her hand reached out for his. The King looked up and took Sarah's trembling hand. His hearth skipped a beat or two. It was the first time she had addressed him with his first name.

"What is it Sarah?" He asked concerned. Sarah tried to push herself up, but she fell back at the lack of strength.

"You should not move too much. It will take too much of your strength," Jareth said to her. Then Sarah could no longer be strong. Tears rolled over her cheeks and she closed her eyes. Jareth took her up and pressed her cold body against his. He muttered comforting things in her ear and let his fingers run through her hair.

"You- you were dead. A goblin told me and there was a fire and…" Sarah said between sobs. She buried her face in his neck and cried even harder. Jareth stroked her hair and answered:

"I'm not dead Sarah," he whispered. "But you nearly were. Why did you jump out of that window?" he asked. Sarah lifted her head. With the back of her hand she wiped away the tears from her red cheeks and she looked straight at him.

"I was sitting in the window, and then the room was suddenly blazing. I was surrounded and the only way out was the window," she explained with a weak voice.

"But why did you jump? You could have died!" Jareth said, a little harder then he meant. He was still upset by the nearly loss of his dear Sarah.

"The fire would have killed me anyway, and I might have survived the jump," Sarah defended herself. "And I thought that… that if I would die, I would see you again," Sarah mumbled with her head lowered. Jareth stared at the trembling Sarah. She would die to be with him, did this really mean she loved him? He fell the great longing to kiss her, to tell her he loved her more that anything in the world, but he lacked courage to do so.

"But what happened to the fire?" Sarah said to break the uncomfortable long silence. Jareth looked up disturbed from his thoughts.

"I think you had an enchanted dream. Someone gave you that dream and you sleepwalked," the Goblin King explained.


	16. Underpants and hurt Love

Chapter 16! Man that goes fast, only two moth ago I was happy with 10 chappies, and now already 16! Though the title of this chap gives the impression of a funny and cheerfull chap (I'm actually thinking of a story with that title) it isn't, well....sort of. Jareth and Sarah's confrontation is kinda emabarasing/funny. But you'll read about that. Everybody is going to kill me for the end of this chap (evil grin).

theshadowcat: man,oh man. I'm really crappy. Could you point those axactly out please? Again, I didn't have a clue. What's the difference actually?

Rosakara13: I konw, the only problem is that I'm not laying in his arms. (drool) sweet dreams kaori :P

I just realise I haven't had any disclaimer yet (yes, a 'y') here. Better do before will start terrorizing me.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of the original Labyrinth characters, but I _do_ own Markla and Kranlar, and I _wish_ I owned Jareth...

* * *

**Chapter 16. 'Underpants and hurt Love' **

They sat there for several hours, telling each other what had happened and what could happen. The dark night sky became light then slowly gave way to a bright spring morning. Sarah and Jareth had moved from the bed to the window and together they watched the azure sun rise into the sky. The longer they sat there, the closer they moved to each other until Sarah lay in Jareth's arms once more.

"But why did you come to rescue me? I mean, did you meant to rescue me," Sarah asked. Her head lay against Jareth's torso and she gazed at the magnificent Labyrinth in its full glory in the blue sky. Jareth blushed, and was happy to know that Sarah couldn't see his face.

"Well?" Sarah pushed him. Jareth sighed deeply.

"I'll tell you why, but only if you tell me first why you came after me," he said.

"That's not fair!" Sarah answered with a smile. The Goblin King just smiled back at Sarah, who had looked up to see his face, never saying a word...

"I know, I know. You have been fair," she said with a theatrical deep sigh and rolling eyes.

"Come again?" Jareth said teasingly, pretending not to have heard her. Sarah gave him a teasing push and laughed. Jareth joined her, and they both realised that it had been a while ago since they laughed that hard. After a while they calmed down again and Sarah got back to the subject.

"Will you really not tell me why you wanted to help me?" Sarah tried again, still smiling. Jareth shrugged.

"Because I knew what Kranlar could do. With you he could make me do things I didn't want to, and I don't like that," he said simply. Sarah's smile faded like snow on a warm spring morning.

"Oh," she said short, definitely not expecting this answer, and not really pleased with it.

"_Why did I say that? Why!?"_ Jareth cursed himself and would have liked to jump down from the window. He felt like such an idiot. He, the master of trickery and deceit, didn't know how to say he loved her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could he possibly make that good again? He stared blankly at the Labyrinth at a lack of words to say. They looked away from each other and sat like that for a long while, covered with an uncomfortable silence.

A loud, but urgent knocking at the door made them both turn around. Jareth jumped off the window sill and walked gracefully to the door, opening it by hand, so that he could close it quickly if it was a foe. Jareth slowly opened the door, seeing Markla standing on the porch. She looked anxiously around her and then snuck in. Jareth quickly closed the door behind her.

"What's the news?" he asked immediately.

"Your subjects have been informed about your sudden return Your Majesty. Not all believed, but Ludo convinced them anyway," she said strictly, giving Sarah a little wink at Ludo's name. Jareth nodded.

"All we have to do now, is wait," Markla ended her story. Jareth turned around and walked to the open fire. He stood still and leaned against the stone wall with his eyes fixed on the small fire in it.

"Yes, just wait for our confrontation," he mumbled.

"In the mean while," he said suddenly after a short break. "Could you provide some new clothes for Sarah, Markla? She needs them," Jareth said.

Sarah looked slightly insulted, but then noticed the terrible state of her t-shirt and trousers. There were several cuts and spots on her shirt, and the knees of her jeans were covered with dust and mud from falling into the oubliette. She blushed uncomfortably. Markla bowed to her King.

"It will be done Sire," she said loyally. She beckoned Sarah. The girl stood up from the window, following Markla out of the Royal chambers.

"Wait!" Jareth said suddenly. Sarah halted right before the door, hoping he would tell what she expected him to have said earlier. She turned around and saw the King coming her way. Jareth conjured a crystal and gave it to Sarah.

"If something may happen, shout my name in it and I will come," he said softly.

Sarah was disappointed with the reason for stopping her, but took the crystal anyway and nodded. Without saying any more she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Jareth let him fall on his bed, sighing deeply. This was just great: There was an old enemy standing on his doorstep, waiting to strike. The same enemy knew he loved Sarah, and Sarah was angry at him for telling her such a weak excuse for rescuing her. Jareth clenched his fists and tried to ignore the strong desire of throwing some Goblins into the Bog of Eternal Stench. He needed to cool down a little, maybe take a shower or a hot bath, but Jareth didn't want Samuel to attack him while he was in bath, so he ignored that as well. Instead, he took satisfaction with throwing some water in his face in the bathroom and changing his clothes. He got stripped and stood half naked before his wardrobe, deciding what to choose. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jareth said, still turned to his closet. It would probably be Markla, giving him the latest news of the situation. He did not find it necessary to got properly dressed for Markla, as she wouldn't mind and would ignore it.

"Erm, sorry but…" a female voice said from behind him. The sentence was cut short and Jareth turned around to see what was wrong. Then he saw it was not Markla, but Sarah standing in the doorway. She blushed and looked at Jareth, who stood in only his underpants on the other side of the room. She mumbled something and began to stare at her feet, her cheeks growing even redder.

Jareth wasn't any better either. He felt a drop of sweat running over his forehead. Yet he quickly got control again.

"What is it?" he said with a strong voice, trying to sound like standing half naked in front of someone was the most common thing in the world. He put his hands on his hips and gave her a strict look.

"I realised I haven't thanked you for rescuing me," Sarah said in a weak voice. She tried to avoid looking at Jareth, and finding the floor suddenly highly interesting.

"So…well, thanks," she continued. 'Say it; tell her that you love her. This is the perfect moment. Say it now!' Jareth's mind said. But he decided it was not very convincing if he would declare his undying love for her in nothing more then his underpants, so he just nodded.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice no longer strict. Sarah mumbled something that Jareth couldn't hear and then left him alone again with his fierce wish he hadn't decided to change his clothes.

-

Markla began to walk again when she saw Sarah running to her from the King's chambers.

"Thank you for waiting," Sarah said. Markla bowed in response and together they walked along the halls. Though Sarah had the feeling she was completely lost, Markla seemed to know where they were going, so Sarah followed her like a young puppy would follow his mother. After having walked a while, Sarah broke the silence.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked Markla, who walked in front of her.

"To the city. I know a good dressmaker there who could provide you with a couple of decent dresses," Markla said. She moved on with an incredibly high speed for such a little woman, and Sarah had to walk quickly to keep up with her. As they climbed more stairs, Sarah's mind wandered off to Jareth.

She was all confused now. She thought he loved her, like she loved him, but now he said he only helped her for his own benefits. She clenched the crystal she had in her hand. If she only would have told him, just a while ago, when she was in his room. But the unexpected sight of Jareth in his underpants hade made her forget everything, and she had just thanked him. Maybe she should ask Markla what to do with…

"Hoggle!" Sarah yelled. The dwarf, fox and beast had just appeared from behind a corner, chatting busily. They looked up as Sarah ran over to them and gave them all a big hug.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Hoggle asked concerned.

"I feel great, especially now I've seen you guys," she smiled. Hoggle beamed and began to play with his jewels again.

"My Lady, what had happened to thee? The Goblin King had saved thee from certain death, but what had happened?" Sir Didymus asked, in his usual polite voice.

"I dreamed that a huge fire was closing in on me and I had to jump out of the window to save myself, and apparently I sleepwalked," Sarah explained, not wanting the trio to know about Jareth's death in her dream.

"Sawah safe," Ludo growled. Sarah petted him with a smile.

"Anyhow, Jareth saved me in the nick of time as you already know," Sarah continued.

"It took you a very long time to recover from that smack against the floor," Hoggle remarked.

"It took quite a while before I woke up again, and my head was all foggy and it took Jareth some time to help me realise there was no fire and stuff,"

Sarah said quickly as an excuse. Apparently it was enough, because the three friends nodded in understanding.

"Lady Sarah?" Markla said. Sarah turned around and saw Markla standing behind her.

"We should get moving now," she said. Sarah looked disappointed.

"Can they come as well?" she pleaded.

"Very well then, but hurry now. We haven't got all day," Markla said strictly. Sarah cheered up. The five of them walked along the hallways and up and down stairs. Then they finally reached the Throne Room, which they needed to cross to get to the gates. Markla ahead, followed by Hoggle, Sir Didymus,

Ludo and as last Sarah, they entered the great room. When Sarah was walking through the wooden doors, they all of a sudden closed with a loud bang.

Sarah was pushed forward and fell to the floor. The crystal she still held in her hand flew out and scattered on the stones.

"No!" Sarah cried, but it was already too late. The tiny fragments of the once perfect, round crystal lay on the hard stone, shining in the light of the yellow sun. Sarah picked several pieces up and tried to put them together again, but was disturbed when the other doors closed as well, leaving the five alone, in a completely locked room.

"What is going on?" Hoggle yelled.

"Open this door at once!" Sir Didymus demanded, knocking with his staff against the heavy wooden doors. Ludo tried to push them open, but failed.

"What is this?" Sarah mumbled. A maniacal laughter was suddenly heard from behind. Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo and Sarah turned around. In the middle of the room stood Markla, her hands spread above her head. Her eyes turned black as the Raven, and her motherly face had turned into the wicked face of an evil being. She chanted in a language, unlike Sarah had ever heard before, and her voice was croaky and deep. The room grew dark, because grey thunderclouds had moved before the sun. A strong wind blew across the room. The four friends had to brace themselves to stand ground, but Markla stood still. She suddenly stopped chanting. She laughed loudly.

"Fools!" she yelled, her voice croaky. "The King will pay for what he did to me!" and as she stretched her arms in the direction of the four, the wind changed direction and blew them across the room. They were pushed with great force against the walls. Sarah screamed, as a lance that stood against the wall pierced her shoulder.

"Jareth! Help!" she yelled between her screams of pain.


	17. Rejoycing of two Old Enemies

Took a while, but the Goblins and I had a terrible writersblock and I just couldn't find the right words to get the chapter going. I DID bring three other stories nline though. With twists! Anyway,the new chapis finnaly here.

Rosakara: héhé (innocent whistle) oops. Sorry girl,I did tryto update soonthough.

Dragon of Sesshoumaru: Thanx! I'm twist-addicted, you can expect a twist in every story of me. I like your name by the way! Sesshoumaru is kinda cute really ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 17. 'Rejoicing of two Old Enemies'**

The dark grey clouds covered the sun. Jareth looked up. This was particularly odd, as there was rarely thunder in the Labyrinth. Still, though Jareth didn't notice this, this was no thunder. There was no rain, and no lightning. There was only a fierce wind, racing through the countless halls and corridors of the Castle. As Jareth got up, he thought he heard someone, somewhere, calling his name, though it was like a barely noticeable breeze within the roaring storm outside. Jareth, now fully dressed in his brown leather armoured suit with knee-high boots and blue grey pair of breeches, began to pace up and down before the fire-place, considering his chances with a confrontation with Samuel. He knew Samuel, and Samuel knew him. Only the two men and Markla knew the real story behind this all, and even Markla didn't know the whole story. Jareth knew why he was here. He knew what Samuel wanted. It was just that, although he wanted to, Jareth couldn't tell. He was afraid. Afraid for embarrassment, for loss of pride, or maybe even his Kingdom. But either Jareth told his subjects the truth willingly, or Samuel would force him to tell different. Jareth moved resolute to the door of his chamber, having made up his mind. He carefully closed the door behind him, and walked through the corridors of the Castle. The open windows allowed the fierce wind to haunt the hallways and Jareth had difficulty with walking along the halls. He finally reached the wooden doors to the Throne Room. He ran a hand through his messed up hair before opening the two dark wooden doors. Jareth's first impression of the room was that is was awfully quiet, most unusual for the Goblins. But then he saw the reason. There were no Goblins, only one. Markla, who sat with a devilish grin on his throne. Jareth wanted to ask why and how, when she pointed smiling to the other side of the room. Jareth gasped.

In a corner sat Hoggle, sir Didymus, Ludo and Sarah huddled together. One of Sarah's sleeves had been ripped off, and now lay off her left shoulder. To Jareth's alarm, he saw that there was blood dripping from the cream white fabric. The four friends looked relieved up when they saw Jareth.

"Jareth! Markla, she has-" Sarah started, but she was cut short by Markla.

"Shut up you stupid little girl, or do you want to see your friends disappear into something even worse then the Bog of Eternal Stench?" she snapped. Sarah lowered her head and made no more sound. Hoggle looked angrily at the female Goblin, his eyes, just like Didymus' and Ludo's, were like fire.

"Markla, what is this? What have you done to Sarah and the other three?" Jareth demanded with a deep voice, recovered from his shock. Markla gave him a cold smile.

"Oh Jareth, you fool," she laughed. Her smirk was so egocentric, that Jareth wondered what he had said wrong. She said no more. Clearly thinking that Markla had taken leave of her senses, Jareth walked to the four friends to help them. He reached out to Sarah.

"Jareth don't-" Sarah screamed. Many blue sparks suddenly appeared where Jareth's hands were, and spread up the King's arms and over his body. Jareth roared with pain and fell back on the stone floor. The sparks disappeared. Jareth got to his feet with narrowed eyes.

"Samuel!" he yelled. The sparks had come from a magic wall that didn't allow him to get near the prisoners, and besides himself, only Samuel had the magical gift.

"Show yourself!" he cried into the completely silent room. Singsong laughter echoed through the room. All looked wildly around to see where it came from, but saw nothing. Then the doors swung open and Kranlar stepped inside. His green eyes had turned black and red, and it was like his pointy face was glowing. He wore an old black cape that fluttered in the wind. As he stepped to the throne, he waved his arms to close the doors again. The iron breastplate he wore was broken of old age and his helmet with two horns on it, looked, though its' small size, still rather dangerous. The faded red colour of his hair was in perfect match with the rusty breastplate. Sarah gasped as she recognized him. He was the same Goblin as in her nightmare that brought the ill news of Jareth's death. '_So this is that Kranlar guy_,' she thought.

"Kranlar," Jareth growled with narrowed eyes.

Kranlar gave him a swift grin, and then turned to Markla. He said some strange words and a dark spark was extracted from her body. Kranlar caught the spark between his hands. It disappeared between his fingers as Kranlar chanted several more words. Markla, who was now freed from the curse Kranlar had put on her, fell off the throne. Her eyes became blue again, and her voice went back to normal.

"What? Who?" she mumbled. She looked up and saw Kranlar taking accession to the throne. Jareth standing quite shocked near her, and the three friends and Lady Sarah in a corner.

"Kranlar, didn't I take all your little toys away?" Jareth queried.

"Before we will start a tug-o-war Jareth, let me first take care of some things," Kranlar interrupted him. He turned from the King to Markla, who still lay on the floor. She looked up, frightened. The male Goblin waved with his right hand, and Markla was pushed through the air by a strange power. She flew straight to the captives in the corner. Luckily Hoggle was just in the right position to catch her and she made a reasonably soft landing. Jareth followed how Markla rubbed her head and looked in amazement to Kranlar. Seeing that she was safe for the moment, Jareth focused to the other Goblin again.

"What is this?" he yelled at him.

"What is this?" Kranlar mimicked annoyingly.

"Not even a 'nice to see you' to give me a cordial welcome. I guess that has never been your best side, being polite and friendly to people," Kranlar tutted. He smiled when he saw that Jareth was losing his nerves.

"Kranlar I ask you one more time, what is going on here?" he said, his voice changed from yelling to dangerously calm. Kranlar sighed of deep annoyance, and looked like he was thinking very hard.

"Well, let's see," he began. "Do you mean besides taking over the throne, torturing you and seeing you die in misery?" he said with a smile. Jareth did everything he could not to show his anger, but he was really beginning to lose his nerves.

"Or do you want to hear that I'm here for a tea-party with you, to talk about all the years we haven't seen each other?" Kranlar added in hope that the Goblin Kings control would break.

On the other side of the room, Sarah watched in amazement at the two men. It was clear they knew each other, but by the look of Jareth, they weren't friends. But why? And why was Kranlar keeping them captive? Sarah could not answer they questions that haunted her mind, and the other three looked just as confused as she did. Sarah turned back to the two men, hoping she would get answers.


	18. Evil Goblin King

Yeah! finnaly a new chappie! Sorey it took so long ppl, but I had the greatest writers block ever and my muse didn't help me either.

**_kayla:_** I did, but it was your fault you din't wat to let everyboy die and be done with it!

**_Kaori:_** I wonder how that comes...Anyaway. A whole new chap for ya here. **WARNING: this chapter may not be suiteble for all ages. It's supposed to be thriller (don't know if that worked out all fie, but anyway) and it has a nasty dead in it.**

**_Kayla:_** of Jareth!

**_Kaori_:** no loser, not again sees relieved look of jareth lovers and herself. This chap is going a way no one expected (as you are used of me)

_+  
__jazz021:_ thanx! I'm a plot twist lover (read the other stories of me), that's probably what makes it so captive! but thax again. A master alwayslikes to heatthat his work is apriciated.

**_Kayla:_** you got that form PotC!

**_Kaori:_** whatever

_Rosaka:_ my fainthfull reviewer. Sorry it took so long girl.

_Princes of Rivendell:_ don't bother, but it's nice having you back again!

_Queen of the Damnd:_ thanx! I like it when pppl say that blush

_Moonjava:_ that';s the point of this all gil, thats the point.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18. 'Evil Goblin King'**

The leafs rustled softly in the wind, and the green grass bended under the wind's force. A squirrel climbed swiftly in a tree, carrying a nut in his mouth. In a tree a bird sang a merry song. The water clattered from the small waterfall into a pond. A toad jumped in the water.

Nothing and nobody seemed to be aware of the terrible storm that covered the Castle of the Goblin King with grey clouds and heavy winds. Nobody from the labyrinth knew what struggle the King had, and the goblins could only guess what created the destructing disaster.

None of them was right.

None of them could be right, for who would have ever thought that Kranlar was in state of such magic? Who could have ever known the fear that the Goblin King had for the goblin's power?

No one could.

In the heart of the castle, in the centre of ruling, the feared Goblin sat on the throne, taunting the King of the Goblins in every way possible. He smiled coldly and with pointy teeth to the sovereign. The other stared back with narrowed eyes and clenched fists, but never saying a word. It was for the five captives a strange sight, to see the most powerful man they knew backing off for the small male goblin. The cold wind the raged outside was equal to the storm in Jareth's heart. He was furious. Not only at Kranlar, but at himself too. He had been a fool to drop his guard with that goblin. He should never have done that. _"But I did," _Jareth thought bitterly.

"Kranlar," he said shortly. "Why are you here?" Jareth thought he already knew the answer, but he could never be sure.

"My goodness Jareth, having trouble with your memory?" Kranlar smirked. "Let me repeat it for you: I wanted to take over the throne, torture you and…"

"We had that already you fool!" Jareth yelled. That was a big mistake. Kranlar angry jumped up.

"Don't talk like that to your son!" he yelled. With an swish and a flick Jareth was pushed to the ground by an invisible force. Jareth moaned of pain and covered his bleeding nose. He heard the prisoner silently gasp.

"_To your son."_

Jareth cursed to himself. This was not going as planned. He stood up and looked at the shocked Sarah. Her wide eyes stared blankly at him.

Sarah gasped as she saw Jareth fall to the ground. His bleeding nose, though, was not bothering her. It was the fact that Jareth had a son. A goblin son. Sarah's heart ached. This meant he already had a woman, one he loved. He already had a family, and Sarah realised with a deep sunk hearth that he now would never be his.

Kranlar smiled as he looked at the shocked faces of the captives.

"Oh, you didn't tell them yet? How rude, not telling about me," he said with an overdramatic voice. "And to think I was your most beloved son."

"And my _only _son," Jareth added. His narrowed eyes were filled with a hidden fear. He had to stop Kranlar from telling more. He had to.

"Shall I tell them then about our remarkable past?" Kranlar beamed, it was like this was the moment he had been waiting for for so long. The eyes of the Goblin King grew wide.

"Don't," he moaned.

"Why not _daddy_?" he emphasised the last word, receiving another horrified look from Jareth. With another turn of his waist, Jareth was again pushed to the ground. Then he waved to the prison, and they all saw how the sparks disappeared. Without further hesitation, Sarah ran to Jareth. She tried to help him up, but couldn't.

"Don't even try, he's under a spell to hold him down," Kranlar said annoyed with his back turned to the six others. He gazed out of the window to the grey sky. Suddenly, with a mighty roar, Ludo ran to him, but without turning around Kranlar froze him in mid air. Then he made a magical sign and Ludo fell on the ground, unfrozen. He crawled scared back to Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, sir Didymus and Markla.

"Where shall I begin?" Kranlar began, ignoring the objecting noises from Jareth.

"Ah yes, at the beginning of course. My sad life story began when I was only 10 years old. I was a lovely little boy with great abilities and a great future ahead of me. But then, the unfortunate happened," Kranlar sighed deep. "I met Jareth."

"It was a normal day like all others: coming back from school, family dinner, and then at night, the bedtime story from my mother. I always loved those you know," Kranlar continued with his face still turned to the window. The others listened without making a sound.

_A calm voice of the woman spoke of a Labyrinth with unknown dangers and told the heroic tale of a girl who tried to save her brother form a Goblin King. The young boy sat up straight in his bed and smiled to his mother with excitement. It was his favourite story and she read it to him every single night. The blue painted walls and all the toys didn't exist for the boy anymore, only the other world full of adventure and excitement.  
_"_And that's how the young girl defeated the Goblin King and won her brother back," the motherly voice concluded her tale. The child beamed. Then, all of a sudden, he saw a shadow creeping over his yellow-duck print pyjamas. He looked up, and saw a man standing in his room._

Kranlar yelled the last words and slammed with his fists on the window sill out of frustration. He took a deep breath and continued more steady.

"_Come with me," the deep voice said. The youth fell a chill run over his spines. The voice sounded cold, empty and obedient.  
_"_What is this?" the mother demanded.  
_"_Don't defy me woman," the man answered. He roughly pushed her aside and took the hand of the boy in his.  
_"_Leave him alone!" in a defensive mechanism that only a mother has, she ran at the man. He shielded the boy with her body and managed to free her son.  
_"_Alan! Alan, come quickly!" she cried to her husband. The other man's fair hair rose like he hair of a cat waiting to attack. No, it was no cat. He was a lion with a bloodthirsty hunger that could only be filled with the boy. With another push he tried to reach to little one, but the mother panicked and began to slap, kick and hit the man, trying to keep him form her son. The boy had never seen his mother in such fury. The man defended himself with ease and tried once more to take my hand.  
_"_Ellen, what is it?" a second man ran into the room, his brown hair fluttered around his shocked face. He looked at the scene but said no more. Without a word, he grabbed the boy and dragged him outside the room, down the stairs and to the living room, where he began to dial the alarm number. The boy wrapped his little arms around the leg of his father and hid his face in the jeans. He could still hear the man ordering my mother to move away from the door, and my mother's negative response. Then there was silence, followed by a high scream of a woman. The father dropped the phone and looked up in fright. He shouted his wife's name once, but no answer came. Then slowly, like a tiger ambushing a defenceless prey, the intruder walked from out of the little boy's room and he moved towards the frightened couple. _

Kranlar held his breath for a moment. It was the moment he had been trying to forget so long.

"It was then the first time I looked at him properly. You girl," Kranlar said, referring to Sarah. "You would describe him as attractive the way he walked, and you find his hair exotic right? That was not what I saw, I saw a monster, hair like that of an attacking lion, with a single drop of blood, my mothers blood, clinging to his dark gloves. When my father reacted by grabbing the phone, he was already to late. Jareth appeared right in front of him. He looked at me, and with a great light flash he blinded me, not wanting to see what would happen. When I again saw clear, Jareth had taken hold of my hand and we disappeared to the Labyrinth. In that last moment, I caught a glimpse of my father's dead body. His body turned in an unusual position and with glaring dead eyes," Kranlar stopped, and Sarah could swear she heard him cry silently.


	19. Reborn from the Fear of the Enemy

Whiew, finally finished this chapter! I had a hell of a writers block, and a lot of homework, so forgive me. I'll try to put more time in it fromnow on.

**IMPORTANT QUESTION/ POLL: I have an ending for this story in mind, and it won't take much longer to get to it (don't expect a happily-ever-after. If you do, you don't know my style well .), but I was just wondering. Most likely, you won't like the ending (like you didn't like the 'death' for Jareth in chap 13) so here's my question: Finnish with the original ending, and start a new and differetn story, OR make it seem like it ended, but continue anyway till a different ending.  
P****LEASE CHOOSE! I really don't know what to do!**

Moonjava: as usuall, thanks! Need to say more? .

Queen of the Damned Lilly: I can't tell you, but this chapter will give some answers, the rest is for the coming chapters (I'm not the type of writer who gives away the entire plot in one time, so just wait and see). I liked the sentence 'can he really be that cruel?' So I used it in the story. BE PROUD! .

WickedGame: hihi. Badbadbad Jareth! Can I punish him +nervous and girlish giggle+

BatteredChild: Thnks for the compliment. I worked really hard on that chappy, so it seems to be worth the effort. I already have a beta (grammar helper), but she is fron New-Zealand, so the spelling might differ from American and Great-Britain English, and mistakes can be made eh? .-

LadyKamura1: Hoggle RULES! If my longer story plan is the winner of the poll, he'll get a very important role in the story. VERY important.

yes, I know you can also review on reviewers with that new button, but I think this is nicer for everybody and me. wants to be different  
And now: the story!**

* * *

Chapter 19 'Reborn from the Fear of the Enemy' **

The room was silent. No-one made a sound, but Kranlar. When one would listen closely, they would have heard him softly cry over the loss of his parents. Then the sound stopped, and the uncomfortable silence crept back over the creatures. Nobody moved. The companions stared at the Goblin expectantly, waiting for the rest of his story. Even Jareth had grown silent. His face had turned from anger to surprise. This was something he had never heard before. Never before, from Kranlar's mouth.

Next to Jareth, Sarah looked from Kranlar to the King. Could he really be that cruel? Was the Goblin talking about the same Goblin King she loved? Sarah wondered how it could have happened, a thousand questions more racing through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kranlar's voice.

"I hate you Jareth, for killing my parents. But I hate you more for killing me," Kranlar suddenly spoke with a bitter voice. "You always hated me, even when you said you did not."

The Goblin's cape fluttered in the strong wind that howled through the chamber of the Castle, alike to Kranlar's heart.

"You took me to the Labyrinth, wishing me to become an heir to the Throne, a replica of your own selfishness and cruelty as ruler of the Underground one day. You taught me the history, manners and everything you found necessary, but forgot to care for me. I was only 10 years old, but you expected me to turn children older than I, into Goblins already. You expected me to do things no young child should have to do. But you did not care. No one did," Kranlar sighed, his heart weary of the memories. He turned around, his face lit by the little light that escaped from between the grey clouds. He walked to Jareth, who struggled to free himself from the spell that had been put upon him.

"I will destroy you, as you destroyed me," Kranlar hissed to the King of Goblins, his teeth clenched and his eyes full of hate. Jareth could do no more than to stare back, hoping for forgiveness or strength to leave from this place.

All of a sudden, Markla, who had watched this scenario in awe, took a step towards the male goblin.

"Who are you, to speak of things that are none of your business? How can you speak of Samuel, the human Prince, like you know him?" she said briskly. Sarah nodded and mumbled an agreement. She had been thinking the same thing.

Kranlar simply smiled.

"Ah, Markla. You have always been the smartest. Always alert of what was going on. No wonder Jareth chose you to be his trustworthy and most loyal personal servant," he said. "You would have been a threat to him otherwise," he continued, hoping to break the nerves of the king. Kranlar was pleased to see Jareth close his eyes in disgrace, and Markla turn red with anger. But before Markla could say anything, Kranlar continued his explanation.

"Indeed, Kranlar should not speak like he knows Samuel," he said. "They are two entirely different people."

The others looked surprised at him, wondering why he was referring to himself in third person. Kranlar smiled devilishly, and walked to the window where he had stood several moments ago. Without wasting one more word on his prisoners, he raised his hands up to the dark grey cloud, and he began to chant in a tongue, unknown to many, and spoken by even less.

To Jareth's trepidation, he recognised the words. It was an old language that had died long before his birth. It had been used in the Old Days to announce the death of a King, and the coming on a new one. Jareth had been afraid during his entire conversation with Kranlar, but now, fear got an all new meaning. It was like all Darkness in the world stood around him, hunting him with forgotten memories and guilt, whispering about his incompetence as King, and his failure as a Fae. He felt his strength leaving his body, like it was being pulled out by the hands of a Demon. Jareth began to moan from pain, his arms shaking under the weight of his body that he held upright. The pulling got stronger, and it felt like a thousand sharp claws tried to rip the power from his flesh, burning and scratching on his skin. Jareth screamed, his face red of anger and pain, tears falling from his eyes. No matter how fiercely he wished it to stop, no matter what power he had left he tried to vanquish the Darkness with, it was no use. The dark whispers in his head laughed at his weakness, and the soft voice of Kranlar kept on whispering _'you destroyed me'_. Faces of Samuel's dead mother came past, together with the mutilated body of the father.

Darkness. Blood. Both of his own hands. Both his own fault.  
'_You destroyed me…' _the voices continued. _'I hate you more for killing me… killing…'_ Jareth screamed of pain and loss, of hate and destruction and above all: failure. He yelled, screamed and hissed in all tongues he knew curses to Kranlar, to the world, and to himself. The voices had been right…

'_You destroyed me…'_

-

Sarah could not find words nor thoughts to match the feelings she had. No emotion whatsoever seemed to equal what she had just heard. Why? Why had Jareth been so cruel? There was no reason for the crime of killing parents in front of their child, and neither was there any forgiveness for such deed. Sarah could not feel anything. No emotions seemed in place, none of it was as great as it should be to describe the hate, the astonishment, the pity and the mourning. Sarah had learned to love and hate, but never like this. Never had she had the unpleasant position of having to see a thing like this, and she found emptiness in place where hope and comfort should be. She had lost her love, and found her enemy. It was like black and white had been switched…

And yet…Something was missing. Something was not right. It was like a switch had been turned from emotions to plain logic thinking inside Sarah's mind. How could Jareth be a cruel and heartless killer at first and her charming lover after that? And the Goblins...They had told a story of Istosar Samuel's Dark gift, and his wish to kill his own parents. How come that they knew other things? It meant one of them had to be lying, but why… Why? …

-

As a strange dark glow started to appear around Jareth, Sarah, Markla, Hoggle, sir Didymus and Ludo backed off. It was alike to the glow Kranlar had extracted from Markla, though this was larger, more magnificent in a dark way. The glow stretched towards Kranlar, who now turned around to face the defeated Goblin King. The clouds had grown almost black, and Kranlar looked but like a shadow in the light of his force that extracted Jareth's strength from his body. He was surrounded by the dark, black glow, with Jareth's power, and his soft chanting had turned into yelling in a useless attempt to be louder then the storm outside. Sarah wanted to run to Jareth, she wanted to make it all stop, but a strange and sickening sense of interest made her stand still. It was like she was hypnotised by the dark glow, by the power and the chanting.

Kranlar's chant had been the same four lines all the time, but now the speed and words changed in a crescendo that outwitted even the roaring of the storm. Kranlar lifted his head to Heaven and let out a long, thundering scream.

A sudden light flash...

Thunder…

Screams…

Silence.

Thought the grey clouds still covered the sun, the great and smothering darkness that had been before had gone. In comparison, the world seemed lighter and almost hopeful. Everybody let out an exhausted sigh, thinking this was all over. But unfortunately, it had only just begun.

When Sarah looked around, the first thing she noticed was Kranlar. He still stood in the light from the window, but instead of an aging Goblin, Sarah saw a handsome young man. He was about a head taller then Sarah and had a long, slender body and face. His black hair was tight back into a loose knot with a grey ribbon, and he wore leather armour with a grey blouse and trousers. His skin was pale and matched the grey clothing. Everything about him was black and grey, even his heart. Yet his eyes were greener then the leaves in a summer forest and shone like the stars. It was like the eyes contained all life of the youth.

Sarah found herself strangely attracted by the young man. He was in no way ugly, and even though he was obviously surrounded by the Dark gift, it made him somehow even more attractive. Sarah looked around and saw the others look at him as well, yet without the same ideas as Sarah had. They had surprised and questioning eyes, wondering what was going on. Wondering where Kranlar had gone to, or perhaps even worse, what he had turned into. They watched with their minds ready to attack how the youth lifted his hands and watched them with a grin on his face. He ran his long fingers over his armour and through his hair, looking very pleased. Then he noticed the prisoners in the middle of the room. He smiled, and Sarah noticed a pair of fangs sticking from under his thin lips. Then, all of a sudden, he broke the silence that laid like a heavy blanket over them all, and spoke with a deep voice:

"From the ashes of Abandoning arisen. From the turning of the Earth awoken. Reborn from the Fear of the Enemy. I am Samuel Rà Istosar, wielder of the Magical gift, heir to the Throne of the Goblin City, and new King of the Labyrinth."

* * *

You really did not think I was going to reveil everything now were you+grin+ Hope ye still like it! More secrets reveiled in the next chap, and the chap after that, and after that, and after that... 

Don't forget to answer my bold-printed question above. Please! The future of this story is in your hands!


	20. Confessions

'Thas been a while, but don't worry, this chapter is as long as three normal ones. unfortunatly, it is also the last chapter. I thought it was time to make an end to it, and no sequal will follow. I like the ending too much for that (you people won't like it, but that is ecatly why i DO like it :D)

LadyKurama1: Not much hoggle action in this chap, but hoggle will always be our own little hero!

LabyLvrPhx: Evil, plot twist. It is all the same and a lot of fun for me! Good news for you if you like it: a new story is in the making, which will turn all theories aout the movie upsidedown and bakc again. Believe me, it'll be massive.

Tyoka Bina: answers will come in this chapter gall! And if he did it... well... just read and be amazed...

jackfan: thank you so much! This story is ending now though, but I'm working on a new one already, even more plot twister and unecpected turns!

WARNING: massive plot twisters, and for those who love a happily ever after with jareth and Sarah and a lot of little children: DON'T READ ON! Please look at another story, and leave this. I don't like happily ever afters...

* * *

Chapter 20 'Confession'

The man made a strange gesture with his right hand, pointing to Jareth. Sarah saw from the corner of her eyes that he suddenly started to move again. She turned around and saw Jareth collapse on the stone floor, his body bruised and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Sarah stood still, making no attempt to help him. "_After all, he was a heartless killer_," she thought. She grieved that the one she loved was murderer, that he was perhaps not worthy of life.

"_But times change," _the little voice inside her head added. Sarah considered that thought. Could he have changed? Maybe not, yet Samuel may not have told the whole truth. Maybe he was hiding something that would exclude Jareth from any blame…  
Sarah cursed herself inside her mind, sighed deeply, and then walked over to Jareth. She kneeled down and began to wipe away some of the blood and sweat on his face. He was shivering all over and his eyes twitched like he was having a nightmare. A sudden wave of compassion came over Sarah. This was no King, and no killer. This was a frightened man who had the wrong dreams, and no-one to guide him.

Sarah took hold of Jareth's shoulders and turned him over onto his back, a somewhat more comfortable position. Softly stroking his white gold hair, she muttered comforting words to him and hoped to break whatever curse had been put upon Jareth.

"Jareth. Please wake up," she mumbled. Markla sat down next to her and softly pushed back the girl's hands.

"Let me handle this. I am more skilled then you are," she said. Sarah looked worried at her, but Markla was not returning the gaze. The Goblin fiddled with some small bags at her belt and eventually chose one. She laid the content on Jareth's head wound, and then added some liquid from a small bottle. Jareth began to hiss and Sarah had to lay down on his chest to keep him down.

"Please be quiet Jareth. We're trying to help you," she said, more to reassure herself then anyone else, for she was doubting whether Jareth could hear her.

"So much compassion for a killer. I never expected that from you, young woman. I have been told you were stronger, one of the few that had beaten the Labyrinth even. Such a man is not worthy of your comfort or even presence," Samuel suddenly spoke with a deep yet chilling voice. Sarah shot the youth an angry glare, and then turned her concentration back to Jareth again. She did not notice Samuel raising an eyebrow.

"What? Got too much of an ego after your little victory to speak to me?" he said with his usual small grin. Sarah jumped up and pointed a with Jareth's blood covered finger at the man.

"Now listen up you bastard! I don't know what you did to get Jareth involved into your story, but I think you are making everything up just so you have a cover for your own flaws. And now shut up! I'm trying to help someone here!" she yelled angrily.

"Do not defy me woman," Samuel said with a soft growl. Sarah started to laugh a joyless laughter.

"Too late for that. I already ignored that command once," she said with a meaningful look at Jareth. Samuel narrowed his eyes and raised his upper lip to reveal his fangs.

"How do you know what happened in Jareth's past? How do you know what he was, and still is, like? Did you talk that much with each other? Are you _friends?_" Samuel emphasised that last word, pronouncing it in such a way that the word almost seemed to obtain a darker meaning. Sarah was dumbstruck. She could not tell him she loved Jareth, and she had never been a good liar. Samuel's eyes gleamed. He laughed.

"Oh, I should have known! The old women lover strikes again!" he began to make a little dance and danced to Jareth. "Tsk, and at _her_ age," he tutted. He glided and jumped back to his place at the window.

"Sarah, please do not believe him," Jareth suddenly said. Sarah looked behind her, and saw Jareth, though with great difficulty, rising from the ground and walking towards her. His skin was so pale that Sarah thought she could see right through him.

"Please..."

His voice still sounded a little faint, but he stood up straighter with every step he took. Sarah offered her arm to lean on when he stood next to her. Jareth gratefully accepted it.

"Samuel has said many things, but this one is not true. I never had any woman in my life," he said, looking at Sarah with eyes begging her to believe him. Sarah nodded, but before she could say anything, Samuel made a remark.

"So, if my interpretation of your line is correctly, the women lover part I said was a lie, but the others though…" he looked at Jareth expectantly. Jareth sighed. He hoped things would not have gotten this far. He had hoped Sarah would never have to know this.

"I…" Jareth's throat was like made from rock. He could not say it. He felt Sarah burning gaze at his side and her desire that he would say no. But the truth…

"I indeed killed his parents…" he said with a sigh.

In Sarah's eyes, Jareth had turned from the brave and charming man she loved back into the cold-hearted murderer. Black and white, white and black. The world had been turned upside down again, and Sarah just stood there, her eyes wide and not a single sound escaping from her lips. This could not be true. It had to be a lie!

Sarah looked at Jareth and realised that he was speaking the truth. Jareth's face was red of wounds, anger and sadness. He stood motionless in the middle of the room, trying to avoid the unbelieving gazes that hit him like massive rocks. Jareth had failed. He had lost everything… his pride, his throne, his power and even Sarah. He was completely defeated.

"My Lord?"

Markla's soft voice broke the silence that had covered them all. Jareth did not dare to look at the grief-struck face of the motherly goblin. He had even lost _her_…

"Why did you never tell me?" Markla continued with small voice. It would have been lost in other noises if it were not for the soundless spectators. Jareth could not tell. He could no longer speak. His body tensed as he heard bare footed footsteps slowly coming closer like a person trying to help a wounded and frightened animal. Markla laid a caring hand softly on Jareth's arm.

"Why did you not tell me Jareth?" Markla said. Jareth turned around. She had never before addressed him with his first name. He looked at the Goblin's eyes and saw them filled with grief and sorrow. The eyes were disappointed, and Markla was not hiding it. Jareth gazed, and tried to find the strength to explain her, to at least take away her discomfort, but he only felt emptiness where his hope and strength needed to be. He looked away again, leaving Markla taken aback behind.

"Ah, so you did not tell her either?" Samuel grinned. Jareth shook his head once in disgrace. "Did you not trust anyone with your foul little secrets? Who knows what you did in the darkness of those lonely nights when no–one is there to comfort you and no living soul seems to care for you," Samuel whispered. "I know what you went through, I did it myself. Every single night when you locked me up in my room, from the time you turned the key at night, till the time the sun's light fell through the small windows again."

With slow, gliding pace Samuel walked over to Jareth, who stood with his head lowered in one of the few Sun's rays that could escape from the dark clouds. Samuel halted only an inch way from Jareth's face.

"Tell them," he hissed. "Tell them what you did."

Jareth looked up. "No," was his simple answer, though even those two letters were filled with fear. Samuel took a step backwards and stretched out his right arm towards the crownless king. He twisted his arm and fingers and while he seemed to be pulling air from the sky, Jareth was forced to the ground. Briskly, Samuel lowered his arm again and glared at Jareth, who reluctantly started his story.

"When I became King of the Labyrinth, these lands were in chaos," Jareth began with a slow and unsteady voice. "The previous leader had left it in a mess, and it took me three thousand years to restore peace. I was unaware of the death of my parents, passed my age for marriage and missed practically every bit of news from the other countries. Three millennia long I did nothing but fighting and struggling for this country, and when I finally was finished, I was tired. I was exhausted from all the work and all the pain. I wanted to rest, but could not. The time on the AboveWorld had come for humans to be able to speak and tell, and after only a short time, stories were told about the Labyrinth. People started to learn and my rest was no longer granted. I was called more and more often to take a child away and no-one ever came to return the children home," Jareth told. He sighed deep and turned to Sarah. "Do you know what it is like? Fighting for centuries, seeing everyone you knew die and then still not able to rest? I was living on the brink of death, yet I remained standing and working. I had died of hunger, but lived on. My thirst had drowned me, but I kept on breathing. I was more of a mindless zombie then a Fae.

"I realise I was not going to be able to continue this for long, and so, I began my quest for an heir. I looked far and wide for a suitable Fae, but found out that in my absence, the race of the Fae was almost gone. I returned home, only to find another uproar going on.

"What happened after that, was the breaking of my mind and the beginning of all this," Jareth lowered his head and gave Markla a short glance. "I was growing mad, every day eating away a bit of my sanity. It was Markla who was able to hold me upright, but even she could not do much. Eventually, Markla began to lock me up at night so I could do no harm… Yet my mind had other plans. I knew that if I wanted to free myself from the madness, I had to pass on all my duties to another person. And even though I realised it was wrong, I decided that if people would send their children away anyway, why not take then right now? Without Markla's knowledge, I brought many children to the Underground, with the excuse more children were wished away," Jareth paused for a moment and clenched his fists when he noticed Markla had kneeled down, softly murmuring questions why he had not told her. Jareth quickly continued his tale.

"One of these children was Samuel. He proved to be strong enough and I proclaimed him my heir. I granted him the gift of magic and with that, immortality. I do not regret what I did, neither the way I treated you. This is how I was raised and how my father treated me. To my opinion, it was as common as a Goblin," Jareth looked up and gazed at Samuel, who stood motionless near the window. Anger was filling him, eating him from the inside. Jareth knew he should feel victory, even oh so little, for the fact he had been able to brake Samuel's nerves. Yet Jareth felt nothing. An empty blank space filled the place where his heart should have been, and he realised, that this was what had gotten him to do all this. It had been the almost emotionless life all Fae had been cursed with, that had driven him mad and had eaten away his heart. Even his feelings for Sarah had been no more then childish dreams.

"Jareth please do not continue," Markla said with a shaky voice. Jareth saw that her cheeks were wet of tears.

"Oh, please do continue _daddy_," Samuel smirked, though it was not as full with victorious feelings as before. He grinned, but his fangs became more visible every time he opened his mouth.

Jareth looked from Samuel to Markla and back again. Samuel started to raise his arms again, ready to force Jareth.

"I am sorry," Jareth whispered to Markla, only to help her, but not meaning it. Then he carried on.

"As time passed, I found young Samuel stronger that I expected him to be. He was a quick student and soon learned the Goblin Tongue. He began to study more Magic on his own, and though I was satisfied at first, I found it time to put an end to this studying when he named himself Samuel Rà Istosar, which means 'Samuel the Enduring'. I forbad him to do anything without my knowledge, which led to a fight which eventually…"

"Which eventually turned out to be more challenging that you had imagined, right father?" Samuel interrupted, his face glowing with the pleasure of victorious thoughts. "How could you have known that Markla was caring for me? Like you never told her the truth, she held her, I mean _our_, own little secrets too, right Markla?" Samuel looked at the female Goblin expectantly, who in turn, nodded her head without looking at Jareth nor Samuel.

"I was able to convince your truthful Goblin maiden to help me, to sneak in some of those exiting magic books into my bedroom. How ironic, don't you think? You using her as your most loyal servant, and she _betrays _you," Samuel laughed. Markla started to cry again and covered her face with her hands. Her soft sobs echoed in the cold stone room. Jareth did not say anything. Blank emptiness filled his heart as he continued with the story.

"When I had finally defeated Samuel, I did what I had done so often already. I turned him into a Goblin. I thought he would do no more harm, and I spread word that he had been wished away by his parents, tried to assassinate me by practicing the Dark Art and had eventually sworn revenge as he left. I had not permitted many to see Samuel anyway, so the story went around and did its work as planned," Jareth said with a small hint of what some would see as pride. For Jareth, it was just his imagination pretending to be what he was not again.

"I even convinced Markla that we had a new Goblin named Kranlar, and that Samuel had been banned from these lands my a magical curse." He was defeated. No pride left, no friends left, no imagined emotions left. He might as well tell everything now and be rid of it.

"And then I kept him here, in the castle, just to be sure he would be no more menace to me," Jareth concluded, his head and body up straight with no more things to hide and no more wishes of feelings. "Apparently though, I was mistaken."

"Yes. Your precious little Goblins are not a innocent as you think Jareth. There is an underworld here, just like crime and criminals. It was not as hard as you might think to get the necessities for the undoing of your curse," Samuel snarled. Jareth looked uninterested at him. The information did no longer matter. Samuel gave him a death glare and slowly walked over to the throne. He sat down and threw one leg over the arm rest arrogantly.

"As for those criminals," he said, stroking the bone arms of the throne admiringly. "I thought you might want to see them, Jareth." He grinned, and with a wave of his hand, the doors of to the main hall were opened, and a large group of vicious looking Goblins marched inside. Before any of the spectators could react, the room was filled with the fully armed creatures, leaving only a small clearing for their prisoners to cluster. Markla huddled back against the once so familiar Jareth. Jareth stood motionless looking into the void past the world of the living mortals. Samuel lifted his arm and the Goblin drew their weapons. They aimed at the prisoners.

"When I give the sign, the Goblins will strike without any mercy," Samuel said with a low voice. Sarah looked at the spears and axes in fear for her life.

"But my goal is to destroy Jareth only," Samuel continued. All looked up at him, even the Goblins. "For the others, I give the choice of joining me in my reign of the Labyrinth, or to die with Jareth," he said with a hopeful look in his eyes. All except Jareth looked from one to the other, wondering what choice they had to make. Tears rolled over Markla's cheeks. Samuel looked up and for the first time, Sarah saw compassion in his eyes. He made a movement like he was about to get up and help him, but he only just could hold himself back.

"For you Markla, for all you have done for many of us, I will reward you with anything you want," he said quickly with the hope of calming her. Markla looked from Jareth to Samuel. She wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve.

"I wish… I wish I could see my origins again," she said with a nervously sounding voice. "I want to go to the Goblin Lands." Her eyes shone with happy memories and promised adventures. Samuel looked slightly disappointed, for he had hoped she would have stayed with him, but he nodded his dark haired head and smiled.

"So it will be. I will give you some of my most loyal soldiers to help you on your journey," he said, pointing at three large Goblins with grumpy looking faces. Markla bowed as thanks.

"Such Goblins are no company for a fair lady like she is," sir Didymus suddenly said. Sarah turned startled around and saw the little fox waving his staff. She lowered her head. She had forgotten all about her three friends, again.

"I am afraid I have not given you the choice of leaving," Samuel said with a dangerously calm voice. "Only that of staying, or that of dieing."

"Then we will join you, and become the protectors of Markla on her journey," Hoggle said briskly, making himself as tall as possible.

"Help fweind," Ludo grumbled in agreement.

"We are stronger than we look, My Lord," sir Didymus said bravely. Samuel looked surprised, but was convinced by the pleading eyes of Markla.

"Very well, I accept your services. You will hereby be the protectors of the Protector herself. Make yourselves worthy of the title," he said. Sir Didymus beamed with pride, and ordered the Goblins to move aside for Markla and to open the door so she could leave.

"Will you not stay a while Markla?" the new Goblin King asked. Markla looked at Jareth, who seemed not to care what would happen, and to the weapons of the Goblins. She shook her head.

"No," she said simply, and with that walked at the side of Hoggle to the Main hall, followed by sir Didymus and Ludo. Two large Goblins closed the doors behind them, and Samuel smiled. He would pretend he had not seen the beast hiding the young woman to help her outside. He could not explain why, but he preferred it this way. He turned his attention to Jareth.

"Don't worry Jareth, I'll make it nice and slow and as painful as possible, as you deserve," he laughed, and snapped his fingers as signal for the Goblins to attack.

"_I'm afraid." _Jareth though. _"Fae do not feel fear, they do not feel emotions. Stop living in a dream!" _he replied to himself, trying to calm down. But a little voice kept on saying the same thing over and over again.

"_No use of that when you're dead…"_

-

Sarah could not remember anything about how she had gotten back to the AboveWorld to her house. It had taken her a while to explain her absence to her parents, but eventually they had calmed down at the excuse of teenage hormones and too many movies. Her life continued after that, but she rarely again thought of the Labyrinth. Only this one nagging feeling remained, haunting her in her dreams and keeping her awake at night. Her sadness and contradicting hate for Jareth…

_And so, just as the sorrow and anger ruled in Sarah's heart, the darkness ruled the lands of Labyrinth forever._

_But,_

_It's only forever…_

**the End**

* * *

I come on! You just have to love those last three lines! (impish grin) I hope you enjoyed the story, and I want to thank everybody for reading it. If you liked it and loved the plot twisters: keep checking my account regualiry, for a new story is in the making. It will be even more shocking, plot twisting, mind-shattering and awsome then anything you have ever seen before. I am planning to turn all theories about the Labyrinth upside down and back again, so expect the unexpected!

Love and Luck,  
Kaori Himoru 


End file.
